More Than You Know
by Awako
Summary: Après une rupture douloureuse, Hermione Granger accompagne son amie Ginny en discothèque, afin de se changer les idées. Elle ne pensait pas y retrouver un beau blond peroxydé, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années... Cette fic se passe après le tome 7, sans prendre en compte l'épilogue, ni L'enfant Maudit. DM/HG
1. Chapitre 1 : De Charybde en Sylla

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous,**

Je n'ai encore jamais posté de fics sur ce pairing. D'ailleurs, avant cette fic, je n'avais jamais écrit (en entier) de fics à chapitres. J'ai un peu la pression, car il y a tellement de bonnes fics sur ce merveilleux pairing, que je me sens toute petite ! Mais bon, il faut bien une première fois à tout.

Je vous présente donc aujourd'hui le premier chapitre de More Than You Know, mon premier Dramione. Il est composé de huit chapitres et un épilogue, tous déjà écrits. Du coup, je pense publier tous les mercredis.

Je vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre pour un peu plus de blabla, en attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

.

 **Titre :** More Than You Know

 **Chapitre :** Chapitre 1, De Charybde en Sylla

 **Pairing :** Draco/Hermione, mention de Harry/Ginny et de Blaise/Pansy

 **Rating :** j'ai mis M, car il y a vaguement un peu de lime, mais pas de lemon, désolée d'avance !

 **Disclaimer :** tout l'univers revient à J. , je ne fais que lui emprunter

 **Remerciements :** Mille mercis à **Mery-Alice Gilbert** pour sa relecture et ses conseils, et pour les histoires magnifiques qu'elle écrit. Je remercie également ma coupine SarAlien pour sa relecture !

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : De Charybde en Sylla**

* * *

Hermione Granger traversait Londres d'un pas rageur. Elle serrait les poings si forts que les jointures de ses articulations étaient blanches. Elle avait été virée. Elle, la brillantissime Hermione Granger, virée. Elle travaillait depuis sa sortie de Poudlard dans le Département de la Justice Magique, et avait toujours fait un excellent travail.

Seulement, depuis quelques semaines, elle avait travaillé sur un dossier concernant une affaire de maltraitance d'Elfes de maisons, appartenant à une famille richissime du Pays de Galles. Ladite famille s'était à de nombreuses reprises amusée à torturer leurs elfes, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux ne s'enfuie, désobéissant ainsi à ses maîtres, pour prévenir le Ministère.

Hermione s'était battue du mieux qu'elle pouvait afin de prouver que l'Elfe avait bien agi, que les maîtres n'avaient pas le droit de maltraiter leur serviteur de la sorte. Malgré tout, l'elfe avait été puni, et la famille relaxée.

Elle s'était alors emportée contre son patron, un sorcier très âgé et particulièrement vieux-jeu, encore très ancré dans les anciennes traditions, et assez raciste, envers les créatures magiques et les sorciers Nés-Moldus, comme Hermione. Il s'était donc fait un plaisir de la virer en prétendant qu'elle lui avait manqué de respect, et qu'elle l'avait menacé.

Voilà donc comment Hermione Granger se retrouvait à marcher dans les rues de Londres. Elle avait un peu ralenti, et la tristesse s'était emparée d'elle. Perdre son boulot était bien la dernière des choses dont elle avait besoin.

En effet, dans sa vie privée, sa relation avec Ron n'était pas au mieux non plus. Ils se disputaient régulièrement, pour des broutilles, et la passion semblait déjà s'estomper, alors qu'ils étaient en couple depuis maintenant trois ans. Ce soir-là, Hermione avait vraiment besoin de retrouver son âme sœur, et de passer une soirée réconfortante dans ses bras, devant un film, à manger des Chocogrenouilles jusqu'à ce que même son estomac se mette à coasser.

Seulement, quand une journée commence mal, il est rare qu'elle finisse bien. Et ce jour-là, Hermione Granger tomba « de Charybde en Sylla ». En effet, lorsqu'elle rentra dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Ron, des cris étouffés lui parvinrent de leur chambre à coucher. Une sueur froide dévala sa colonne vertébrale. Elle s'avança doucement, pas après pas, jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, qu'elle entrouvrit silencieusement. Et elle se mit à pleurer. Elles les avaient durement retenues, pourtant, ses larmes de colère.

Elle pensait que Ron la réconforterait. À la place de cela, elle le retrouva allongé sur son lit, nu, bien évidemment, Katie Bell se mouvant au-dessus de lui, bougeant ses hanches en gémissant, tandis que les mains du rouquin s'afféraient sur sa généreuse poitrine. Les larmes d'Hermione n'étaient plus des pleurs de rage. Seulement d'une infinie tristesse.

Quand Katie l'aperçut, elle poussa un cri de surprise, et bascula de côté, tandis que Ron, en bon Auror qu'il était, se redressait en attrapant sa baguette magique, prêt à se défendre. Quand il vit les larmes de sa compagne, il pâlit immédiatement. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot, qu'Hermione était partie s'enfermer à la salle de bain.

Elle se laissa glisser contre la porte, et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Pendant de longues minutes, ou de longues heures, elle ne savait plus très bien, elle sanglota, se maudissant d'avoir cru un instant qu'elle allait pouvoir passer une bonne soirée. Au bout d'un long moment, elle se résigna à sortir de la salle de bain. Elle entra dans sa chambre. Ron, qui avait eu la présence d'esprit de se rhabiller, était assis sur le lit, et la regardait. Hermione se força à garder un visage impassible.

« Hermione, je… », commença Ron, qui fut immédiatement coupé par la Gryffondor.

« Depuis quand ? »

« Depuis quand quoi ? »

« Depuis quand me prends-tu pour une imbécile ? », demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid. Ron grimaça avant de répondre assez honnêtement :

« Un peu plus d'un an… Hermione, je suis vraiment, sincèrement navré, et je vais me racheter, je te le promets, je… »

« Tu ne rattraperas rien du tout. », le coupa sèchement, une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme face à lui. « Je m'en vais. Ne m'adresse même plus la parole. »

Alors qu'elle parlait, ses larmes se remirent à couler. D'un coup de baguette, un sac de voyage s'ouvrit. Plusieurs livres, et quelques vêtements vinrent s'y ranger, avant que le sac ne se referme. Alors qu'elle tournait les talons, son sac à la main, Ron la retint vivement par le poignet.

« Tu ne peux pas partir ! Ecoute, je suis désolé, il faut qu'on reparte sur de nouvelles bases… On va tous les deux faire des efforts, et ça ne pourra qu'aller mieux… »

''Tous les deux, faire des efforts''… Ses paroles résonnèrent dans sa tête, alors qu'Hermione se tournait très lentement vers Ron. Celui-ci lui adressa un petit sourire. Il ne semblait pas plus alarmé que ça par la situation.

Cela brisa un peu plus le cœur d'Hermione. Elle posa doucement le sac à ses pieds, puis, soudainement, d'un geste vif, elle écrasa son poing sur le visage de Ron. Le rouquin tituba en arrière, avant de tomber assis sur le lit. La dernière fois qu'Hermione avait frappé quelqu'un de la sorte, c'était Drago Malefoy. Tandis que Ron la regardait avec des yeux exorbités, elle reprit son sac en main, et transplana.

Elle atterrit dans une petite ruelle de Londres, à quelques pas du Chaudron Baveur. Elle entra dans la taverne, prit une chambre, et alla s'y enfermer à double tour. Là, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, et pleura une nouvelle fois. Elle se demanda comment un être humain pouvait-il autant pleurer. La nuit tomba sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle sortit de sa tristesse quand elle entendit des coups frappés à sa porte. D'une voix coupée de sanglots, elle demanda :

« Qui…qui est là ? »

« C'est Ginny. Je t'en prie, ouvre-moi 'Mione… »

Ron avait dû la prévenir. Hermione faisait confiance à deux cents pour cent à Ginny Weasley. Elle n'hésita donc que deux secondes avant de se précipiter sur la porte pour ouvrir. La rouquine entra, et prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Evidemment, les larmes d'Hermione redoublèrent. Après une longue accolade, durant laquelle la Weasley consola vainement son amie, elles allèrent s'asseoir dans un des canapés de la chambre, tandis que Ginny leur servait à chacune une tasse de thé.

« Ron est venu chez nous. C'est pour ça que je suis venue. J'ai laissé Harry avec lui. », commença doucement Ginny.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ? », demanda Hermione entre deux reniflements.

« Qu'il avait merdé. Que tu l'avais vu avec Katie Bell. »

« J'aimais bien Katie… Elle m'avait souvent aidée pendant nos années à Poudlard… Pourquoi… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase tant elle se laissa à nouveau gagner par le désespoir. Ginny lui caressa doucement le dos, tandis qu'Hermione essuyait tant bien que mal ses larmes.

« D'après ce qu'il nous a dit, il était allé faire du Quidditch, une fois, avec des collègues de travail, et il l'a revu à ce moment-là. Vous vous étiez disputé la veille, et il voulait se changer les idées. Et ça aurait commencé à devenir de plus en plus fréquent. Je suis partie avant qu'il ne puisse en dire plus. Cet imbécile s'est comporté comme un goujat, il mérite de se faire piétiner par une horde de centaures ! »

Hermione laissa échapper un petit sourire parmi ses larmes, ce qui la calma presque définitivement. Ginny continua d'insulter son frère de longues minutes, alors qu'Hermione réfléchissait. Elle lui dit après un certain moment de réflexion :

« Je crois que j'ai idéalisé pendant longtemps ma relation avec Ron. J'étais loin du bonheur que je m'imaginais. C'était une histoire d'adolescents. Juste un vieux rêve. Je dois passer à autre chose. »

« Je suis bien d'accord, 'Mione. Et puis, belle comme tu es, tu en trouveras des biens mieux que mon idiot de frère ! Tu crois pouvoir poser une journée de congés demain ? On pourrait passer une journée entre filles, histoire de te changer les idées ? »

« J'ai été viré aujourd'hui, Ginny. Je vais avoir beaucoup de jours de congés prochainement… »

Ginny poussa une exclamation de surprise, avant de se mettre à insulter copieusement le responsable du Département de la Justice Magique, ce qui fit bien plus rire Hermione.  
Quand la rouquine la laissa, plus tard dans la soirée, le cœur d'Hermione était déjà un brin plus léger. Brisé de toutes parts malgré tout, mais plus léger. Elle alla se coucher sans plus demander son reste, espérant trouver un sommeil sans rêve qui lui ferait oublier son ex-compagnon.

Evidemment, cela n'arriva pas.

* * *

.

Voilà, c'était mon premier chapitre. Cela devait être un prologue au départ, mais comme il est aussi long que certains chapitres, je l'ai passé en chapitre un.

Je vous préviens d'avance, je n'aime pas Ron. Du coup, je n'ai pas fait en sorte que ce soit un personnage appréciable. Désolée pour celles/ceux qui l'apprécient !

Je pense aussi que celle/ceux qui ont l'habitude de lire de longues fics sur le site me trouveront un brin trop rapide avec mon scénario. J'ai pensé à le rallonger, mais ce que j'écrivais était tout moche, du coup, j'ai laissé tel quel, et je me rattraperai dans une fic suivante !

.

 **Laissez-moi une review ?** Je prends tous commentaires qui pourraient m'aider à m'améliorer dans une fic future ! Et lire une review, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur !

.

 **Bonne semaine, et à très bientôt j'espère !**

 **Des bisous !**


	2. Chapitre 2 : La Vipère Argentée

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous,**

Merci à toutes celles/ceux qui m'ont laissé une review sur le premier chapitre ! Ça m'a fait vraiment super plaisir :D

J'avais prévu de poster la suite mercredi, sauf que demain, je risque d'avoir environ quatre minutes et cinquante-six secondes de temps pour moi. Du coup, je poste aujourd'hui, au moins, comme ça, je ne serai pas en retard !

Je vais **répondre** rapidement aux **reviews anonymes** , car elles sont toutes adorables :

 ** _Margaux :_** _Merci pour ta super review, elle m'a fait super plaisir ! (En plus, c'était la première.. \^o^/ ) Merci pour le compliment sur ma qualité d'écriture ;) Je t'avoue que je ne traite pas trop le cas Ron dans cette fic. Comme dit, c'est ma première, je pense que je suis passée à côté de deux-trois trucs que j'ai du mal à rajouter désormais. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois ! Je suis à demi fan de l'épilogue, dans le sens où, pour moi, GinnyHarry et HermioneRon, ça ne me va pas. Mais qu'est-ce que j'aime Scorpius, Albus, Teddy, et les enfants de la next-generation ! Merci encore pour ta review, et porte toi bien :)_

 ** _Eva :_** _merci beaucoup pour ta review adorable qui m'a vraiment fait chaud au coeur ! Je n'aime pas non plus les fautes d'orthographes, ma mère m'a fait copier des lignes et des lignes quand j'étais gamine, jusqu'à ce que je n'en fasse plus. Merci beaucoup pour tous ses compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ! Porte toi bien ~_

 ** _Kyora :_** _merci beaucoup pour ta review, et ton compliment sur mon style d'écriture, ça me touche beaucoup ;) j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci de me suivre :) Porte toi bien !_

 ** _Petite grenouile :_** _Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que l'histoire continuera de te plaire alors :) Porte toi bien !_

 _._

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

 **Titre :** More Than You Know

 **Chapitre :** Chapitre 2, La Vipère Argentée

 **Pairing :** Draco/Hermione, mention de Harry/Ginny et de Blaise/Pansy

 **Rating :** j'ai mis M, car il y a vaguement un peu de lime, mais pas de lemon, désolée d'avance !

 **Disclaimer :** tout l'univers revient à J. K. Rowling, je ne fais que lui emprunter

 **Remerciements :** Mille mercis à **Mery-Alice Gilbert** pour sa relecture et ses conseils, et pour les histoires magnifiques qu'elle écrit. Je remercie également ma coupine SarAlien pour sa relecture !

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : La Vipère Argentée**

* * *

Cela faisait déjà trois semaines qu'Hermione avait quitté Ron. Quand elle était allée se balader avec Ginny, le lendemain de sa rupture et de son renvoi, elle était passée chez Fleury Et Bott, la librairie du Chemin de Traverse. Le patron, qui la connaissait bien, avait vu sa peine, et avait accepté de l'engager à mi-temps, le temps qu'elle retrouve un vrai travail.

Cette nouvelle avait ravie Hermione bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait laissé paraître. Ainsi, trois jours par semaine, c'est-à-dire le mercredi, le jeudi, et le vendredi, Hermione travaillait toute la journée dans un endroit calme, presque familier pour elle, tant elle avait l'habitude de parcourir les allées de la librairie.

Le reste du temps, elle étudiait en candidate libre, pour passer différents concours, afin de potentiellement pouvoir devenir enseignante. Dans les trois semaines qui avait passé, elle avait contacté McGonagall, l'actuelle directrice de Poudlard, pour lui demander de l'aide quant à sa réorientation. Cette dernière lui avait suggérer la voie de l'enseignement, et Hermione aimait l'idée de pouvoir retourner à Poudlard en tant que professeur.

Elle avait revue Ginny plusieurs fois, et s'était faite une nouvelle garde-robe. Elle voulait tout changer chez elle. Fini les chemises et les pantalons droits de son ancien travail. Elle avait acheté des gros pulls molletonnés à porter chez elle, et des hauts en soie, des jupes, des robes, des chandails, des vêtements qui correspondaient bien plus à la personnalité de Ginny qu'à la sienne. Elle avait également refait pousser ses cheveux grâce à un sort, car Ron les préféraient plus courts, ce qui n'était pas son cas.

Enfin, elle avait trouvé un appartement dans le Londres moldu. Elle avait voulu sortir du monde magique pour retrouver des équipements qu'elle avait eu quand elle vivait avec ses parents. Elle s'était donc trouvé un appartement sous le toit d'une vieille bâtisse, qu'elle avait réaménagé à sa façon. Le plafond étant mansardé, elle devait baisser la tête pour rentrer dans sa chambre, et elle ne pouvait pas tendre sa main entièrement au-dessus de sa tête lorsqu'elle était assise sur son lit, dont le sommier était extrêmement bas. Ce n'était pas du grand luxe, mais c'était son cocon, et se savoir en sécurité l'aidait à se sentir mieux depuis qu'elle vivait à nouveau seul.

Si elle s'occupait énormément la journée, le soir venu, elle se renfrognait et se remettait à broyer du noir. Elle mangeait de la glace devant des comédies romantiques, lisait des livres jusqu'à s'endormir sur son petit canapé, mais rien ne l'empêchait de penser à Ron. Elle était terriblement déçue, mais surtout terriblement malheureuse. Et cela n'avait pas échappée à sa meilleure amie. En fin d'après-midi, un vendredi soir, Ginny se pointa chez Fleury Et Bott avec un grand sourire qui fit tressaillir Hermione.

« Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête… », dit-elle à la rouquine en rangeant un nouvel arrivage de livres portant sur la divination, la seule matière qu'Hermione ait abandonnée lors de ses années d'études.

« Ce soir, on sort ! », s'exclama Ginny tandis que son amie soupirait d'avance. « Je ne vais pas te laisser te morfondre tous les soirs sans rien faire. Les jeunes de notre âge sortent, le vendredi soir ! Alors dès que tu as fini ta journée, on file chez toi se préparer ! »

Hermione semblait décider à ranger encore la moitié de la librairie, mais son patron la libéra plus tôt, sous le regard triomphant de la Weasley. Elles rentrèrent en papotant, puis firent la cuisine ensemble et dînèrent en bavardant de tout et de rien. Hermione finit par demander à son amie :

« Tu ne m'as pas dit où tu m'emmenais… J'ai le droit de savoir ? »

« Bien sûr. Je t'emmène danser ! »

Hermione grimaça. Elle n'était jamais allée en boite, que ce soit dans le monde moldu ou dans le monde magique. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'une salle bondée de gens en sueur, plus intéressés à se trouver un partenaire d'un soir que de simplement danser. Pourtant, face à l'excitation de Ginny, Hermione ne put que sourire et accepter de l'accompagner.

Ce n'est que quand la rouquine décida de fouiller son armoire qu'Hermione réalisa son erreur. En effet, Ginny lui sortait toute sorte de robes bien trop courtes et trop décolletés, et la Gryffondor était mal à l'aise rien qu'à s'imaginer porter ça pour aller danser. Elle avait acheté beaucoup de ses nouveaux vêtements sur un coup de tête, suite à son envie pressante de tout changer dans sa vie.

Elle réussit à convaincre Ginny de lui donner un débardeur noir ample à col rond, qui était déjà bien trop transparent pour Hermione, alors qu'il s'agissait seulement de la matière un peu fluide, et un jean moulant rouge, ainsi qu'une paire de talons noirs. La Weasley s'occupa de coiffer en de belles boucles fluides la chevelure de son amie, et la maquilla un peu plus qu'à son habitude, avec des yeux charbonneux et une bouche glossy.

Tandis que la rouquine se changeait, Hermione s'observa dans son miroir, et se demanda si elle séduirait seulement quelqu'un dans cette tenue. Et puis elle chassa cette idée de son esprit. Elle allait aller danser. Et juste, danser. Les deux demoiselles se dirigèrent vers le Chemin de Traverse, passèrent devant l'allée des embrumes, et bifurquèrent trois ruelles plus loin. Hermione ne s'était jamais aventurée aussi loin.

Une file de sorciers attendaient devant un imposant bâtiment aux murs noirs. Hermione et Ginny attendirent le temps que tout le monde rentre. Quand vint leur tour, Ginny sortit sa baguette qu'elle présenta au videur. Il passa sa propre baguette au-dessus, et lui rendit en l'autorisant à passer. Hermione fit de même, pas très sûre d'elle. Elle rejoignit rapidement Ginny quand le videur l'autorisa à passer. La Weasley lui expliqua :

« C'est pour contrôler l'âge des sorciers. Beaucoup de mineurs essayent des potions de vieillissement pour tenter d'entrer illégalement. Ils sont obligés de vérifier les baguettes, du coup. »

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête en découvrant les lieux. En effet, l'intérieur était bien plus grand que le laissait paraître le bâtiment. Hermione remarqua d'ailleurs qu'en fonction du nombre de sorciers présents sur la piste de danse, celle-ci s'agrandissait pour laisser de la place aux nouveaux venus sans que tout le monde ne soit collé. La jeune fille apprécia l'idée, et bénit une fois de plus le monde magique.

Elle fit simplement la moue quand elle s'aperçut que c'était un elfe de maison qui tenait le bar, mais sa moue disparut quand elle aperçut qu'il portait un pantalon, une chemise et un nœud papillon. S'il travaillait pour son maître après avoir reçu des vêtements, c'est qu'il était libre. Et cela la réjouissait quelques peu. Alors que les deux jeunes femmes cherchaient une table, une voix interpella la Weasley depuis la piste de danse :

« Ginny ! Tu nous as ramené Granger ? C'est la première fois ! »

La Weasley offrit un sourire à la fille et au garçon qui vinrent lui faire la bise, tandis que la mâchoire d'Hermione tombait. Il s'agissait de Pansy Parkinson, et de Blaise Zabini. Si elle n'avait rien de particulier contre ce dernier, elle s'était toujours très, très mal entendue avec la Serpentard. Blaise fut le premier à s'avancer vers elle, et à lui faire une bise polie.

« Salut Hermione. Content de te voir ! »

« S-salut Blaise… Moi de même, je suppose ? », lui répondit-elle, peu sûre d'elle, ce qui déclencha ses rires.

« Détends-toi ! Il fallait t'attendre à voir des Serpentard ici ! Mais promis, on ne mange plus personne depuis la fin du règne de Voldemort ! »

Hermione fut agréablement surprise d'entendre un Serpentard prononcer ce nom maudit. C'était sûrement le premier qu'elle entendait dire Voldemort, d'ailleurs. Elle était plus perplexe quant au fait qu'il fallait qu'elle s'attende à voir des Serpentard ici, mais elle n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps. Le nom de la boite était inscrit sur le verre de Whisky Pur-Feu que tenait Blaise dans sa main : _La Vipère Argentée_. Evidemment, un serpent.

Pansy Parkinson s'avança vers une Hermione qui allait de surprise en surprise, et elle lui tendit la main en lui offrant un sourire sincère :

« Salut Granger. Je ne te promets pas d'arriver à rester aimable bien longtemps, mais je vais faire un effort. Bienvenue dans notre repère. »

Une bouffée de chaleur envahit le cœur de la Gryffondor, qui s'empressa de serrer la main de la demoiselle face à elle, en lui répondant :

« Salut Parkinson. Moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir.»

Blaise et Pansy rirent de bon cœur, et Ginny leva son pouce pour faire signe à Hermione. Alors que le duo de Serpentard emmenait les filles vers leur table, Hermione murmura à Ginny :

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais amie avec Pansy ! »

« On travaille ensemble à la Gazette du Sorcier. Ça aide à créer des liens ! »

« Et on va passer toute la nuit avec ces deux-là ? »

« Pas que ces deux-là… »

Ginny afficha un sourire désolé à Hermione, qui fronça les sourcils. Elle releva la tête, et constata qu'en effet, Blaise et Pansy avaient rejoints plusieurs de leurs amis Serpentard. À leur grande table, se trouvaient Theodore Nott, Daphné et Astoria Greengrass, et, comble du comble, Drago Malefoy.

* * *

Voilà, ce sera tout pour cette fois !

J'espère que vous avez aimé, et que vous continuerez à lire la suite !

.

 **Laissez moi une review** s'il vous plait, j'adore les écrire, mais je crois que j'adore encore plus les lire ! :)

.

À la semaine prochaine !

Des bisous, et portez vous bien!


	3. Chapitre 3 : Armistice

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous,**

J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous appréciez toujours mon écrit !

Merci encore pour vos reviews, ça me touche énormément !

.

 **Réponse** rapide aux **reviews anonymes** !

 ** _Delphine 03 :_** _Merci pour ta review ! En effet, je n'allais pas laisser ma petite Hermione déprimée plus longtemps ! On en apprend plus sur les Serpentard ci-dessous, alors bonne lecture à toi, et j'espère à bientôt ! Porte toi bien :)_

 ** _Kyora :_** _Merci pour ta review ! Je ne voulais pas trop changer la personnalité d'Hermione, mais pour autant je voulais qu'elle cherche à changer malgré tout. Ron c'est son premier véritable amour, elle ne pouvait pas juste cesser sa relation avec lui et passer à la suite. Mais le changement ne se remarquera pas trop normalement. Bonne lecture à toi, porte-toi bien !_

 _._

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

 **Titre :** More Than You Know

 **Chapitre :** Chapitre 3, Armistice

 **Pairing :** Draco/Hermione, mention de Harry/Ginny et de Blaise/Pansy

 **Rating :** j'ai mis M, car il y a vaguement un peu de lime, mais pas de lemon, désolée d'avance !

 **Disclaimer :** tout l'univers revient à J. K. Rowling, je ne fais que lui emprunter

 **Remerciements :** Mille mercis à **Mery-Alice Gilbert** pour sa relecture et ses conseils, et pour les histoires magnifiques qu'elle écrit. Je remercie également ma coupine SarAlien pour sa relecture !

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Armistice**

* * *

Drago Malefoy ne ressemblait plus du tout au jeune homme qu'Hermione avait connu à Poudlard. Il était plus grand, toujours mince mais légèrement plus musclé, et bien plus chic dans son pantalon de costume et sa chemise sans aucun pli. Ses cheveux peroxydés étaient impeccablement coiffés, bien qu'il passe régulièrement sa main dedans. Et, enfin, ses yeux bleus-gris étaient envoûtants, pétillants, et étrangement beaux.

Ses beaux yeux, justement, d'un gris clair ce soir-là, s'arrêtèrent sur Hermione Granger, qui s'était figée en le voyant. Un petit sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres, et il lui lança :

« Alors Granger ? On s'est perdue ? Tu n'es pas avec Saint Potter ? Ou Weasmoche, le plus charmant petit copain de l'univers ? Ils ne sont pas là pour te défendr-aïe ! »

Ginny, qui s'était assise, lui avait violemment tapé sur la cuisse. Le blond lui lança un regard noir, mais, en voyant l'air énervé de la Weasley, il reporta son attention sur Hermione, et fut lui-même surpris. À l'entente du nom de son ancien amant, la Gryffondor n'avait pu empêcher ses yeux de se remplir de larmes. Elle tourna les talons et partit d'un pas rapide en direction des toilettes. Avec tout le mascara que lui avait mis Ginny, si elle pleurait, elle ressemblerait à un panda en moins de deux. Et elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si elle osait faire couler son maquillage devant sa meilleure amie.

Elle entra donc dans les toilettes pour femme, et se précipita devant le miroir. Elle avait les yeux embués de larmes, mais aucune n'avait encore coulé. Elle tâcha donc de fermer les paupières, et de se calmer en soufflant doucement. Une main douce se posant sur son épaule la fit sursauter.

« Si un jour, on m'avait dit que j'irai réconforter Hermione Granger dans les toilettes des filles, je n'y aurai jamais cru… »

Hermione pouffa à la remarque de Pansy Parkinson, qui lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

« Ginny est en train de passer un savon à Drago. Je me suis dit que je serai plus utile ici. », raconta doucement la Serpentard en sortant de son sac un mouchoir, qu'elle offrit à Hermione.

« Et tu la laisses engueuler ton copain comme ça ? », demanda distraitement Hermione en s'essuyant le coin des yeux. Sa question eut le mérite de faire rire Pansy.

« Je ne sors pas avec Drago ! J'étais folle de lui à l'école, mais il m'a tellement envoyée sur les roses que je peux devenir fleuriste ! », déclara-t-elle avec une moue faussement embêtée. « Non non, je sors avec Blaise depuis quelques mois maintenant. Drago est très courtisé, notamment par les sœurs Greengrass, et ses parents rêvent de le marier à Astoria. Pourtant il est toujours célibataire. »

« S'il aborde les gens comme ça, ça ne m'étonne pas… », bougonna Hermione, en faisant ricaner la Serpentard.

« Il a toujours fait ça avec toi, pourtant. Tu devrais avoir l'habitude. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette fois ? »

Hermione déglutit douloureusement. Elle contrôla sa nouvelle montée de larmes. Décidément, penser à Ron était encore beaucoup trop douloureux pour elle. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle pouvait se confier à Pansy. Elle imaginait que Ginny avait dû briffer Drago et les autres, à l'extérieur. Pansy finirait par le savoir, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« J'ai rompu avec Ron. Il y a trois semaines. Je l'ai trouvé au lit avec une autre. C'est encore difficile pour moi de parler de lui, ou de penser à lui… »

« Oh… »

Si Ginny avait accablée Hermione de parole rassurante, Pansy, elle, ne pipa plus un mot. Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, avant de posa sa main sur le bras d'Hermione.

« Je peux t'offrir un rhum-groseille ? C'est le meilleur alcool de la maison ! Et après, on ira danser ! »

Hermione hocha la tête et remercia Pansy d'un regard de ne pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Elle suivit la Serpentard au bar, et donna discrètement un pourboire de quelques Mornilles à l'elfe de maison qui les servait, qui lui offrit un regard pétillant la remerciant. Il lui rappelait un peu Dobby.

Elle suivit ensuite Pansy sur la piste de danse, rapidement rejointe par Ginny, qui vérifia ses yeux avec insistance, et Blaise. Le quatuor dansa un long moment, rejoint après quelques danses par Daphné et Théodore. La Gryffondor s'amusa beaucoup avec Ginny, mais également avec Pansy et Blaise, qui étaient d'une complicité folle.

Au bout de plusieurs danses, Hermione se risqua un œil vers leur table. Astoria semblait parler de tout et de rien à Drago, mais ce dernier ne la regardait pas. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Hermione Granger. Celle-ci croisa son regard, et se détourna rapidement en rougissant.

Après plusieurs danses, et plusieurs rhums-groseille, Ginny annonça qu'elle allait rentrer. Elle était invitée à manger chez ses parents avec Harry le lendemain, et elle ne serait jamais capable de se lever si elle ne partait pas dans l'instant.

Hermione resta encore quelques danses, avant de se décider à y aller elle-aussi. Elle promit à Pansy et Blaise de revenir, et fut très heureuse quand ils la prirent tour à tour dans leurs bras. Blaise ajouta que, désormais, elle faisait partie du groupe.

Quand elle sortit de la boite, un sourire fendait le visage d'Hermione en deux. Un sourire sincère et heureux. Elle traversa d'un pas lent le Chemin de Traverse, alors que les premières lueurs du jour s'élevèrent. Une voix derrière l'interpella :

« Granger, attend ! »

Elle s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas. Elle reconnaîtrait la voix de son interlocuteur entre mille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Malefoy ? »

« Te raccompagner. »

« C'est une blague ? »

« Pas du tout, on ne sait jamais, il y a de nombreuses agressions envers des jeunes femmes aux sorties des boites moldues. »

« Parce que tu t'y connais en boites moldues, maintenant ? »

Drago haussa simplement les épaules, et se mit à marcher aux côtés d'Hermione. Elle savait que c'était un prétexte. Une fausse excuse. Et en effet, elle ne tarda pas à avoir confirmation de ce qu'elle pensait :

« Je suis désolé, Granger. »

« Désolé de m'avoir envoyé baladé alors que cela fait au moins deux ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu ? Au moins, j'étais sûre d'être en face du véritable Malefoy. »

« Ne commence pas à me couper ! Je m'excuse rarement, soit contente que je fasse cet effort pour toi ! »

En effet, il s'excusait rarement. Hermione se tut, et le laissa continuer.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais…disons, une histoire compliqué, avec Weasmoche, en ce moment. C'était malvenu de ma part de te parler de lui à ce moment-là. »

« C'était vraiment malvenu, en effet. Mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir. J'accepte tes excuses. »

« Merci, tu m'enlèves vraiment un poids des épaules. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai pu vivre avec ça sur le cœur. »

Son ironie fit pouffer Hermione, et son rire fit sourire Drago. Il enchaîna d'un ton plus sérieux :

« J'ai vu que tu as fait la paix avec Blaise et Pansy ? »

« Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu les détester ! Pansy a été charmante avec moi, et très compréhensive. Et Blaise, c'est une crème ! Il est drôle, attachant, optimiste ! Je ne pensais pas pouvoir m'entendre un jour aussi bien avec des Serpentard ! »

« Je leur répéterai. », répondit Drago dans un sourire, alors qu'Hermione le lui interdisait formellement. Il se planta face à elle, et plongea ses yeux, désormais d'un bleu calme, dans les siens, couleur noisette. « Si tu te mets à fréquenter mes amis, on risque d'être amené à se croiser un peu plus souvent qu'on le voudrait. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête, pas certaine de là où il voulait en venir. Est-ce que lui aussi allait lui proposer une sorte de…trêve ? Un armistice ? Elle s'entendit dire, sans même réfléchir :

« On fait la paix, Drago, ça me va. »

Ils eurent sûrement le même air étonné par cette réponse, car ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment sans bouger. Puis Drago détourna le regard, en hochant la tête et en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« On fait la paix, ouais… Je ne parle plus de Potter et de Weasley face à toi, et je ne t'insulte plus. Tu ne me déballes plus ta science à tout bout de champ, et tu ne frappes plus mon beau visage. »

À ce souvenir, la Gryffondor eut un sourire.

« Figure-toi que j'ai mis le même coup de poing à Ron, il y a quelques jours. Je n'ai pas perdu la main, vu sa tête. »

Drago tourna vers elle des yeux brillants d'admiration.

« Sans blague ? Tu as frappé Weasley ? J'aurai adoré voir ça ! Il l'a mérité, cette ordure ! Pardon, j'avais dit que je ne parlais plus de lui… »

« Ça ne fait rien, tu peux l'insulter tant que tu veux. Ginny ne se gêne pas. Et je ne me gêne pas non plus. »

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Drago, qui reprit sa marche avec la Gryffondor. Ils échangèrent encore quelques banalités, avant d'arriver devant le Chaudron Baveur. C'est là que Drago abandonnait Hermione pour rentrer chez lui, tandis qu'elle rentrerait dans son appartement moldu.

Ils échangèrent une simple poignée de main, en se saluant poliment, et Drago transplana, tandis qu'Hermione finissait son chemin à pied, fatiguée, mais d'une humeur bien meilleure que ces trois dernières semaines.

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

Je pense deviner que certains/certaines trouveront ça trop rapide, et c'est sûrement le cas. J'espère néanmoins que j'ai quand même réussi à vous plaire, au moins un peu...

.

À la semaine prochaine, et n'oubliez pas **les reviews** , c'est vraiment important pour les auteurs ! :)

Des bisous, et portez vous bien!


	4. Chapitre 4 : Tête à tête

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous,**

 **Réponse** rapide à la **review anonyme** !

 ** _Margaux :_** _Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu comprennes là où je voulais en venir, en effet, Mione reste fidèle à elle-même, malgré son envie de changer, surtout pour oublier en fait ! J'espère que les chapitres suivants te plairont ! Bonne continuation et porte toi bien !_

 _._

Bonne lecture ! J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours !

* * *

.

 **Titre :** More Than You Know

 **Chapitre :** Chapitre 4, Tête-à-tête

 **Pairing :** Draco/Hermione, mention de Harry/Ginny et de Blaise/Pansy

 **Rating :** j'ai mis M, car il y a vaguement un peu de lime, mais pas de lemon, désolée d'avance !

 **Disclaimer :** tout l'univers revient à J. K. Rowling, je ne fais que lui emprunter

 **Remerciements :** Mille mercis à **Mery-Alice Gilbert** pour sa relecture et ses conseils, et pour les histoires magnifiques qu'elle écrit. Je remercie également ma coupine SarAlien pour sa relecture !

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Tête-à-tête**

* * *

En deux mois, la vie d'Hermione Granger avait changé du tout au tout. Son petit copain l'avait trompé, et elle avait perdu son travail. Trois semaines plus tard, elle avait un mi-temps en librairie, un nouvel appart, et de nouveaux amis. Cinq semaines après cela, elle avait fait le deuil de sa rupture, préparait des examens d'enseignante en Métamorphose, en Potions, et en Sortilèges – les trois en même temps, bien évidemment, rien n'est impossible pour Hermione Granger –, et sortait danser trois soirs par semaine.

Elle s'était découvert une vraie passion pour la piste de danse de _La Vipère Argentée_ , et elle appréciait y passer ses nuits. Et, par-dessus tout, elle appréciait passer du temps avec les Serpentard. Cela faisait deux semaines que Ginny était partie avec son équipe participer à un tournoi de Quidditch au Brésil, et pourtant, la Gryffondor n'avait cessé de se rendre au repère de ces nouveaux amis.

Elle n'avait plus peur de ne pas être à sa place, tant elle s'entendait bien avec Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, ou encore le très célèbre Drago Malefoy.

Ce soir-là, Hermione avait mis un short noir et un chemisier blanc, et se rendait à _La Vipère Argentée_ d'un pas pressé. Elle avait hâte de retrouver ses amis et de passer une bonne soirée. Une fois entrée, elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à leur table habituelle, mais n'y trouva que Drago, installé, à siroter son whisky Pur-Feu. Il la salua d'un signe de tête.

« Salut Granger. »

« Salut, Malefoy. », lui répondit-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui. « Les autres sont en retards ? »

« Théo ne vient jamais le mercredi soir. Blaise a invité Pansy au restaurant pour fêter sa promotion je crois. Weaslette ne revient que la semaine prochaine. Et j'ai dit aux sœurs Greengrass que je ne viendrai pas ce soir, donc elles ne sont pas venues. Il ne reste que nous deux, du coup. »

Les joues d'Hermione rosirent dans la pénombre de la salle, alors qu'elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Si elle avait pris l'habitude des Serpentard, passer la nuit en tête à tête avec Drago Malefoy n'était pas chose courante pour elle, et elle angoissait un peu.

D'un autre côté, elle n'allait pas refuser d'apprendre à découvrir le tombeur qu'il était devenu un peu mieux. Elle fit signe à Killy, l'elfe de maison qui s'occupait du bar, qu'elle connaissait bien maintenant, et celui-ci lui rendit son signe de main en souriant, en faisant léviter jusqu'à elle un rhum-groseille. Elle le remercia d'un sourire, et se tourna de nouveau vers Malefoy, qui la regardait en souriant. La demoiselle rosit une nouvelle fois.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Ton attitude envers les elfes de maisons. Je t'ai déjà vu lui donner des pourboires. Tu sais qu'il n'en a pas besoin ? »

« Killy est un employé comme un autre ! », répondit-elle, piquée au vif sur le sujet délicat qu'étaient les elfes de maisons. « J'ai discuté avec lui, après la guerre, son maitre lui a offert la liberté en lui offrant des vêtements, mais Killy l'a supplié de le laisser travailler ici. Il perçoit un salaire. Quand c'est Madame Rosmerta qui nous servaient des bièraubeurres, je lui laissais aussi un pourboire, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais agir différemment parce que Killy est un elfe. »

Elle s'attendait à ce que Drago l'envoie balader. Mais non. Il la regarda avec attention, ses yeux gris clairs illuminant son visage fin.

« Comment s'appelait ton association déjà ? La sa…S.A.L.E ? », lui demanda-t-il en réfléchissant.

Toute surprise qu'il s'en souvienne, elle hocha vigoureusement la tête, presque émue, tandis que Drago tournait la tête vers Killy avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu te baladais tout le temps avec ton badge sur ta robe de sorcière, et je trouvais ça ridicule. Aux vacances de Noël, j'avais raconté ça à table, lors d'un repas. Mon père s'était bien moqué, lui aussi. Ma mère n'avait rien dit, puis, le soir, elle m'avait donné quelques Mornilles, en me disant de te prendre un badge. Quand je lui avais demandé pourquoi, elle m'avait dit que si j'arrêtais de suivre bêtement tout ce que mon père disait et faisait, et que je m'intéressais au point de vue des autres, je m'ouvrirai l'esprit et deviendrai plus intelligent que mon père. »

Il interrompit son récit pour regarder Hermione, qui semblait bouleversée. Drago avait parlé de son projet chez lui, et sa mère avait voulu qu'il y participe. Alors que Ron, à l'inverse, n'en avait jamais parlé à ses parents. Drago lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur.

« Tu te doutes bien que j'ai dépensé les Mornilles dans le Poudlard Express pour m'acheter des Fizwizbiz ? »

Hermione se mit à rire.

« Oh je m'en doute ! Très peu de gens avaient adhérer à la S.A.L.E, et beaucoup l'avaient fait pour que je les laisse tranquille. Ça n'a jamais vraiment marché. Ça me fait plaisir que tu t'en souviennes. »

Ils continuèrent de parler de leurs souvenirs de Poudlard un petit moment, avant qu'Hermione ne pose une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis son arrivée.

« Pourquoi as-tu menti à Astoria et Daphné ce soir ? Tu ne voulais pas qu'elles viennent ? »

Les lèvres de Drago s'étirèrent en un nouveau sourire.

« Avoue que tu te poses la question depuis tout ce temps ? »

« J'avoue, oui, je suis curieuse… C'est mon côté miss-je-sais-tout. Quand je ne sais pas quelque chose, je demande. », lui répondit-elle en riant, déclenchant ses rires à lui aussi.

« Je leur ai dit que je ne viendrai pas, car je pensais être seul, et que je n'avais absolument aucune envie qu'Astoria et Daphné se battent pour moi. »

Devant les sourcils levés d'Hermione, il soupira, finit son verre de whisky, puis raconta :

« Astoria est amoureuse de moi depuis son entrée à Poudlard je crois. Comme Weaslette pour Potter. Elle en parlait souvent avec sa mère, qui a convaincu mon père qu'un mariage arrangé entre nous deux était la meilleure chose à faire pour préserver le sang-pur, et les familles nobles. »

Hermione ne put réprimer une grimace, qui fit ricaner Malefoy. Il continua :

« Après ça, Daphné s'en est mêlée. Comme quoi c'était elle la plus grande, et que c'était à elle de m'épouser. »

« Sérieusement ? », coupa Hermione, abasourdie. « Elles se battent vraiment pour toi ? »

« Tu pensais que c'était une expression ? », ricana-t-il une fois encore. « Elles se sont vraiment disputées, puis, elles ont convenu que ce serait à celle qui gagnerait mes faveurs. Et ce soir, je n'avais ni envie d'entendre le bavardage incessant d'Astoria, ni de voir les tenues bien trop provocantes de Daphné. »

« Tu préfères passer ta soirée avec une Née-Moldue, Gryffondor, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, aux dents de castors et à l'air suffisant ? »

Drago eut un petit rire.

« C'est vrai que j'ai quand même beaucoup revu mes ambitions à la baisse en préférant passer ma soirée avec toi… »

« Si tu commences à être désagréable, je te laisse passer la soirée avec ton verre vide ! »

« Tu ne me ferais pas ça Granger ! Tu ne m'abandonnerais pas alors que je viens de me confier à toi ! »

Ils se chamaillèrent gentiment quelques minutes, tout en riant. Ils s'étaient rapprochés, assez pour qu'Hermione puisse lui pincer la taille dès qu'il l'embêtait. Puis, Drago demanda :

« À ton tour. Qu'est-ce que tu as à me raconter que je ne saurai pas de toi ? »

« Je suis un livre ouvert, Malefoy, et ma vie doit être bien moins passionnante que la tienne. »

« Comment la vie d'Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie de l'Elu, grande combattante pendant la guerre, et meilleure sorcière de son âge, pourrait-elle être ennuyante ? », rigola-t-il.

Le dernier compliment la fit rougir. Elle l'avait souvent lu dans des journaux parlant d'elle, mais jamais entendu de la bouche de quelqu'un, et surtout pas prononcé avec tant de sincérité. Elle tortilla une mèche de ses cheveux, un peu gênée.

« Eh bien, la meilleure sorcière de son âge s'est faite virée du Département de la Justice Magique il y a peu. Elle a désormais un mi-temps à la librairie, et prépare des concours pour être professeur de Poudlard. »

« Professeur ? Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. Je te vois bien plus professeur qu'employée de bureau. Tu prépares quel concours ? »

Hermione apprécia qu'il ne relève pas qu'elle ait perdu son emploi.

« Je prépare les concours de Maître des Potions, de professeur de Sortilèges, et de professeur de Métamorphoses. »

Drago partit dans un grand rire, qui froissa Hermione. Elle croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. », déclara-t-elle, un peu vexée.

« Pardon, mais pendant un instant, je t'ai imaginée à la place de Rogue, et l'image ne s'est pas faite. »

Face à son hilarité, elle se détendit et sourit légèrement. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait décidément rien en commun avec Severus Rogue, mis à part le courage peut-être. Après quelques minutes où Drago se remit de son fou-rire, et où Hermione sirotait son verre en silence, le jeune homme se risqua à lui demander :

« Et, si ce n'est pas indiscret… Comment ça se passe, avec ton ex ? Il ne t'embête pas ? »

Hermione se sentit rougir de la tête aux pieds. Pourtant, aucune larme ne vint à ses yeux. Le plus douloureux de l'histoire était derrière elle à présent.

« On ne s'est pas revu depuis. J'ai vu Harry et Ginny, et tous les deux me disent qu'il me regrette un peu. »

« Un peu ? », releva Malefoy en fronçant les sourcils. Hermione hésita un peu, avant de se confier, une fois de plus, à son ancien ennemi, et nouvel ami.

« Ca faisait longtemps que je trouvais que notre relation s'essoufflait. J'étais là pour lui faire à manger, et lui repasser ses chemises, en quelques sortes… Nous n'avions plus de moments vraiment romantiques… Je pense qu'il doit me regretter, dans le sens où j'ai dû laisser un vide dans notre appartement… Mais à mon avis, cela faisait longtemps que c'était plus ou moins fini, en matière de sentiments… »

Drago hocha simplement la tête, laissant le temps à Hermione de contrôler ses émotions. Il finit par dire :

« Quand, à la fin de la guerre, je t'ai vu avec Weasley, j'avais imaginé que vous vous marieriez dans la semaine, et que vous auriez presque immédiatement une ribambelle de bambins bruyants. Je ne pensais pas que ça finirait comme ça… »

« Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. »

Drago haussa les sourcils, l'air surpris, tandis qu'Hermione se tortillait sur son coussin de canapé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça à Drago… Au fond d'elle, bien qu'elle refuse de se l'admettre, elle avait envie de se confier à quelqu'un qui ne soit ni la sœur de son ex, ni le meilleur ami de son ex. Comme elle le pensait, la curiosité de Drago l'emporta.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Et bien, à la fin de la guerre, Ron et moi, on s'est mis ensemble, et après quelques mois, on a essayé d'avoir des enfants. Ça n'allait pas trop entre nous déjà, on pensait que ça nous rapprocherait, qu'on en sortirait plus forts, qu'après tous ses morts à la guerre, il y aurait enfin la vie… Mais… Je crois que… Que je ne peux pas… »

Drago s'était rarement senti aussi gêné. Hermione Granger venait de lui confier certainement un de ses plus grands secrets, une de ses plus grandes déceptions… Il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas à lui de savoir ça. Alors qu'il cherchait quoi dire, la jeune fille se leva d'un bond.

« Tu viens danser avec moi ? J'adore cette chanson, et je ne veux pas broyer du noir toute la soirée ! », lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Granger, est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu danser ? La réponse sera forcément non, car je ne danse pas. », lui répondit-il non sans lui accorder un petit sourire en coin. La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel.

« À vous entendre, vous, les garçons, vous ne savez jamais danser. Tu viens en boite presque tous les soirs, c'est bien pour une raison. Et aucun Serpentard n'est là pour se moquer de toi. Allez, viens ! Ça ne va pas te tuer ! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, elle attrapa sa main, et l'entraina sur la piste. En vérité, Malefoy savait danser, c'est juste qu'il savait pertinemment que, s'il mettait les pieds sur une piste de danse, les sœurs Greengrass ne le lâcheraient plus. Seulement, cette nuit-là, il était seul avec Hermione Granger. Et, quand la demoiselle se mit à danser devant lui, son regard remonta de ses chevilles sur ses hanches, sa chute de rein, sa taille, sa poitrine, son cou, jusqu'à se plonger dans ses yeux. À ce moment, il trouva pour la première fois la Gryffondor très belle. Et particulièrement désirable.

Alors, il passa une main sur sa taille et vint danser avec elle. La musique forte faisait trembler le sol de la piste de danse, et les deux amis oublièrent bien vite le monde autour d'eux. Leur danse était sensuelle et sexy à souhait. Dos à son partenaire, Hermione remuait ses hanches en rythme contre la cuisse de Drago, qui avait laissé sa main descendre de la taille à la chute de rein de la demoiselle. Il la dévorait des yeux, et elle le lui rendait bien.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne surent combien de temps ils passèrent à danser. Quand enfin ils s'arrêtèrent, la discothèque était presque vide, et les rayons du soleil commençaient à se lever. Hermione pensa qu'elle allait être un véritable mort-vivant au travail aujourd'hui, mais à aucun moment elle ne regretta sa nuit passée avec Drago.

Ce dernier semblait ravi également, il paya leurs boissons, et laissa même un pourboire à Killy, au plus grand bonheur d'Hermione. Il la raccompagna jusque devant le Chaudron Baveur en discutant et riant avec elle. Elle avait passé son bras autour du sien, et se sentait vraiment bien en sa compagnie. Quand l'heure fut venue pour eux de se séparer, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait réellement envie de partir. Hermione l'embrassa doucement sur la joue en le remerciant d'avoir danser avec elle.

« On se voit vendredi soir, même heure même endroit ? », lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Eh bien, justement… », commença Malefoy, qui semblait soudain un peu gêné. « C'est l'anniversaire de Goyle vendredi soir… On lui prépare une fête, avec plusieurs amis de Poudlard… Je me suis dit que…tu pourrais peut-être m'accompagner ? », finit-il en relevant ses beaux yeux bleus-gris vers elle.

* * *

Et voualà !

J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, c'est l'un de ceux que j'ai écrit avec le plus de facilité. J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi !

.

À très bientôt j'espère ! Portez vous bien !


	5. Chapitre 5 : Une fête mémorable

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Je suis vraiment nulle pour trouver des titres de chapitres. J'avais vraiment aucune idée de comment appeler celui-là.

Du coup, n'y prêtez pas trop attention, c'est pas révélateur.

Bon chapitre ! On se retrouve plus bas !

* * *

.

 **Titre :** More Than You Know

 **Chapitre :** Chapitre 5, Une fête mémorable

 **Pairing :** Draco/Hermione, mention de Harry/Ginny et de Blaise/Pansy

 **Rating :** j'ai mis M, car il y a vaguement un peu de lime, mais pas de lemon, désolée d'avance !

 **Disclaimer :** tout l'univers revient à J. K. Rowling, je ne fais que lui emprunter

 **Remerciements :** Mille mercis à **Mery-Alice Gilbert** pour sa relecture et ses conseils, et pour les histoires magnifiques qu'elle écrit. Je remercie également ma coupine SarAlien pour sa relecture !

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Une fête mémorable**

* * *

En cette fin de vendredi après-midi, Hermione encaissait son dernier client de la journée. Elle le raccompagna poliment à la porte, et ferma derrière lui. Elle rangea ce qui traînait encore dans la librairie, puis prit le chemin de son appartement.

Tandis qu'elle montait les nombreux escaliers menant chez elle, elle sentit l'appréhension l'envahir. Malefoy l'attendrait devant le Chaudron Baveur dans seulement deux heures… La fête à laquelle il l'avait invité était en l'honneur d'un Serpentard qu'elle n'appréciait guère, seulement, quand Malefoy lui avait proposé de l'accompagner, et qu'il avait levé ses beaux yeux bleus-gris vers elle, elle avait fondu comme neige au soleil, et avait accepté immédiatement. Et elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté.

Depuis sa rupture, passer ses soirées avec ses nouveaux amis, et surtout, avec Malefoy, lui avait permis de grandir, et de passer à autre chose.

Quand enfin, elle fut chez elle, elle fila prendre une longue douche. Elle s'afféra ensuite pendant au moins quarante-cinq minutes à donner belle allure à ses cheveux. Elle s'était fait un chignon haut, duquel tombaient certaines de ses boucles sur ses épaules. Cela lui rappela assez la coupe de cheveux qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle avait accompagné Viktor Krum au bal de Noël, lors de sa quatrième année.

Elle fila devant son placard, et soupira d'avance. Elle n'avait jamais été douée en matière de vêtements. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes de réflexion, et des tas de vêtements sortis et entassés sur son lit, Hermione enfila, par-dessus ses sous-vêtements de dentelle noire, une longue robe bustier moldue, d'une couleur vert bouteille, cintrée juste en-dessous de sa poitrine, ce qui la mettait en valeur.

Elle retourna dans sa salle de bain pour se maquiller, et attacher autour de son cou un collier raz-du-cou noir, et mettre des boucles d'oreilles. Elle enfila une paire de talons noirs, attrapa une veste et un sac, donna un coup de baguette pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa chambre, et retraversa les ruelles de Londres, non sans sentir plusieurs regards inquisiteurs sur elle, pour se rendre au Chaudron Baveur.

Après avoir traversé le passage menant dans la célèbre ruelle magique, elle observa les alentours. Aucune trace de Malefoy. Elle jeta un regard à l'horloge de Gringotts, qui affichait 19h55. Elle avait cinq minutes d'avance.

Elle patienta en jouant nerveusement avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Et si elle n'était pas la bienvenue à cette fête ? Si elle était rejetée ? Et si Drago ne venait tout simplement pas ? Et qu'elle passait sa soirée à l'attendre ? Alors qu'elle portait pour la troisième fois sa main à sa bouche pour se ronger les ongles, et s'arrêtait juste avant, luttant contre sa mauvaise habitude, l'horloge de Gringotts sonna vingt heures.

Au même moment, un magnifique jeune homme à la chevelure blonde apparut dans la ruelle. Il marcha vers Hermione, et s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle, l'observant de ses yeux pétillants. La Gryffondor se sentit rougir sous le regard de Malefoy, mais elle ne se gêna pas pour lui rendre la pareille et l'observer de la tête aux pieds.

Il avait revêtu un costume bleu foncé qui faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau et la blondeur de sa chevelure. Sa chemise blanche était, comme toujours, sans le moindre pli. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre alors qu'il se rapprochait un peu plus d'elle et qu'il plantait ses yeux, d'un bleu azur ce soir-là, dans ceux, chocolats, de la demoiselle.

« Tu es tout simplement magnifique, Granger. Tu aurais dû être à Serpentard, le vert te va divinement bien, bien mieux que le rouge et or. »

Si les joues d'Hermione étaient déjà rouges, elles devinrent écarlates après cette déclaration. Elle le remercia en lui souriant, et l'héritier Malefoy lui offrit son bras, qu'elle attrapa délicatement. Elle transplana avec lui jusqu'à une grande bâtisse derrière laquelle se couchait le soleil.

Il y avait de la lumière qui filtrait de nombreuses fenêtres, et des gens assis un peu partout. « Que des Serpentards… », pensa Hermione, pas très à l'aise.

Drago dut le sentir, car il déplia son bras pour prendre la main de la demoiselle dans la sienne, lui affirmant d'un simple regard que tout se passerait bien ce soir-là. Hermione respira un bon coup, et hocha la tête, signe qu'elle était prête. Après tout, elle n'était pas en territoire ennemi. Et, effectivement…

« Hermione ! »

La Gryffondor eut à peine le temps de relever la tête que Pansy l'attrapait dans ses bras pour une longue accolade. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient découvertes lors des dernières semaines, et s'entendaient désormais à merveille. Blaise, qui avait salué Drago en premier, se tourna vers Hermione, et s'inclina devant elle en lui faisant un baisemain.

« Votre Altesse, c'est un immense plaisir de vous compter parmi nous. Rappelez-moi de quel royaume vous êtes la princesse, que je parte m'y installer sur le champ ? »

Hermione pouffa de rire, Pansy croisa les bras d'un air mi-jaloux, mi-amusé, et Drago ordonna à Blaise d'arrêter de draguer Hermione, plus sévèrement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Zabini la lâcha en se tournant vers Malefoy :

« Ça va, prince charmant, je ne vais pas te la voler, j'ai déjà la mienne. Mais avoue que tu es accompagné par une créature divine ! »

« Blaise, t'es lourd. », lui répondit Drago dont les yeux avaient tournés au gris colérique.

« Ca ne te coûte rien d'admettre que vous formez un beau petit couple ! », le taquina Blaise, alors que Pansy en rajoutait une couche.

« Ca, c'est vrai ! Vous êtes tous les deux très séduisants, vous êtes beaux à voir ! »

« Ne t'y mets pas Pansy ! », commença Drago, avant d'être interrompu.

« Moi aussi, je trouve Drago très séduisant. C'est un honneur d'être sa partenaire. »

Malefoy se tourna vers Hermione, bouche bée, sous le regard complice de Pansy et Blaise. Non seulement elle l'avait appelé Drago, ce qui n'était encore sûrement jamais arrivé. En plus, elle sortait comme ça, naturellement, qu'il était séduisant. _Très_ séduisant, d'ailleurs. Et, enfin, elle se considérait comme sa partenaire. Sous son regard interrogateur, Hermione se remit à rougir :

« Quoi ? Il n'y a pas de honte à admettre que c'est appréciable d'être accompagné par un bel homme… »

Là, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Les joues de Malefoy s'empourprèrent tellement, que Pansy explosa de rire. Drago lui fit signe de se taire, reprit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, et l'entraina saluer Goyle.

Le reste de la soirée passa trop rapidement pour Hermione. Elle avait rapidement bu plusieurs verres pour se mettre dans l'ambiance, et, bien qu'elle ne soit pas totalement ivre, ses sens semblaient bien diminués. Elle avait enlevé ses talons car elle n'avait pas assez d'équilibre avec, et avait passé un bout de la soirée pieds nus.

Elle avait énormément dansé. Surtout avec Malefoy. Et ce n'était même pas sa faute. Astoria, dès qu'elle l'avait vu, s'était précipité vers lui, sa sœur sur ses talons, pour lui demander de danser avec elle. Drago, assaillit par les deux jeunes filles, avait attrapé Hermione par la taille, et l'avait emmené danser.

Ils ne s'étaient que très peu arrêtés. Il se faisait pourtant déjà tard, ou tôt le matin, peu importe, et Drago se décida à raccompagner Hermione chez elle. Il salua ses amis, et transplana jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse.

Il offrit son bras à Hermione, et la fit traverser les ruelles de Londres. Il lança plusieurs regards assassins à certaines personnes qui reluquaient la Gryffondor, et se remercia intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir laissée rentrer seule, comme elle n'avait cessé de lui répéter.

Quand enfin, il eut monté les quarante-sept marches menant à l'appartement de la demoiselle, il reprit son souffle quelques instants, le temps pour Hermione de trouver comment glisser ses clés dans la serrure de sa porte. Une fois la porte ouverte, elle se tourna vers le Serpentard, et lui dit :

« J'ai passé une excellente soirée. Merci d'avoir été mon cavalier, Malefoy. »

« Je t'en prie, Granger, tout le plaisir aura été pour moi. Content que tu te plaises chez les Serpentards ! »

« Tu ne m'as pas encore fait changer de maison ! », rigola-t-elle. « Je reste fidèle à Gryffondor ! Mais, au moins, tu m'as fait changer d'avis sur vous, les Serpentards. »

« Ah oui ? », demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. « Je peux savoir de quel avis tu parles ? »

« Eh bien, vous savez vous amuser, vous savez particulièrement bien danser, cela vous arrive même d'être gentils et attentionnés ! Je n'aurai jamais cru ça possible avant ce soir ! »

Malefoy sourit au compliment, ses yeux redevenus d'un bleu calme observant sa main dans celle d'Hermione. La jeune fille, elle, ne pouvait cesser de les contempler. Elle avait un faible pour ces yeux… _Ses_ yeux…

Elle se rapprocha d'un tout petit pas vers Drago, qui releva la tête vers elle. Et c'est Hermione qui franchit le cap la première. Fermant les paupières, et maudissant d'avance son geste, elle posa ses lèvres contre celles du blond. Elle avait voulu faire ça toute la soirée.

À la réaction de Malefoy, lui aussi. Il passa sa deuxième main autour de la taille de la brune, et approfondit longtemps le baiser. Quand ils séparèrent leurs lèvres, il y eut un court moment où aucun des deux ne bougea, jusqu'à ce que Malefoy pose ses deux mains sur les joues d'Hermione et l'embrasse avec une fougue soudaine, si soudaine que la demoiselle ne put retenir un gémissement.

Elle tira Drago à l'intérieur de son appartement, et claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle sentait déjà les mains avides de son cavalier d'un soir ouvrir fébrilement sa robe, et la faire glisser le long de son corps, tandis qu'elle s'afférait, non sans cesser de gémir sous les baisers très entreprenants du Serpentard, à lui enlever veste et chemise.

Au petit matin, Hermione ouvrit les yeux à cause de la lumière qui traversait ses rideaux. Elle se retourna dans son lit, et tomba nez à nez avec un Drago décoiffé et encore endormi. Elle se mit à rougir instantanément, et se leva le plus discrètement possible. Elle fila sous la douche, et, une fois sous l'eau, elle se remémora chaque instant de la nuit la plus délicieuse de sa vie.

Ce n'était pas sa première fois, et de loin. Pourtant, c'était tout comme. Drago était un partenaire mille fois plus doué que Ron. Il était prévenant, attentionné, il n'avait rien fait sans le consentement de la Gryffondor, et, surtout, il lui avait fait goûter au septième ciel, ce que Ron n'avait jamais réussi à faire.

Après un long moment sous l'eau chaude, à se remémorer chaque parcelle du corps divin de Drago Malefoy, Hermione sortit de la douche, se sécha, et enfila un mini-short noir qu'elle portait uniquement en pyjama. Quand elle voulut mettre un haut, elle lança un regard vers la porte de sa chambre. Laissant tomber l'idée de porter un soutien-gorge, elle se faufila à nouveau dans sa chambre à coucher, et attrapa, parmi les nombreux vêtements par terre, la chemise blanche de Drago, qu'elle enfila en ne fermant que trois boutons.

Elle alla ensuite dans la cuisine, et se décida à faire des pancakes, non seulement car c'était l'un de ses petits déjeuners préférés, mais également car elle n'aurait surement rien d'autre à servir à son invité exceptionnel.

Tout en cuisinant, elle put mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait face à Drago : elle n'était pas amoureuse. C'était bien trop tôt pour cela. En revanche, elle était démentiellement attirée par lui. Elle payerait cher pour revivre une nuit comme celle de la veille, chaque nuit.

Alors qu'elle retournait un pancake dans sa poêle, elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Elle se tourna vers Drago, et se mordit discrètement la lèvre devant l'apparition divine sous ses yeux. Il était vêtu de son pantalon de la veille, sans son haut, car Hermione l'en avait privé, et ses cheveux décoiffés lui donnaient un air plus sauvage.

« Ca sent terriblement bon, Granger. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », lui demanda-t-il, nullement gêné de la situation actuelle.

« Des pancakes. », lui répondit-t-elle, avant d'ajouter avec un petit sourire. « Façon moldu, par contre. »

Le jeune homme grimaça, et s'adossa au plan de travail en observant Hermione cuisiner. Plutôt, en observant Hermione. Lui aussi avait passé une nuit délicieuse, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait certainement jamais. Ils petit-déjeunèrent tranquillement, bavardant assez normalement, puis Hermione débarrassa la table pour faire la vaisselle. C'est ce moment qu'elle choisit pour poser la question qui la taraudait depuis un moment :

« Comment on fait ? »

« Comment on fait quoi ? », demanda Drago, qui était toujours assis à table, les yeux fixés sur la chute de rein de la demoiselle.

« Comment on fait, entre nous ? Je veux dire…je ne vais pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Et je ne suis pas prête d'oublier ce moment. »

Drago réfléchit un moment en silence, avant de dire de sa voix lente :

« Ce qui est arrivé était une aventure, un cas exceptionnel. On garde ce bon moment dans nos têtes, et on continue comme avant. C'est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, je pense… »

Hermione ne semblait pas tout à fait d'accord. Elle observa Drago, toujours assis sur sa chaise. Alors elle se leva et s'approcha doucement.

« Et si…et si je n'avais pas envie de continuer comme avant ? »

Alors que le Serpentard relevait la tête vers elle, prise d'une soudaine inspiration, elle s'assit sur ses cuisses en continuant.

« Et si…j'avais envie de recommencer ? Plus souvent ? »

Tandis qu'elle prononçait ses mots, elle avait ouvert les trois boutons de la chemise, dévoilant sa poitrine devant un Drago dont les pommettes s'étaient enflammées, et dont le souffle, qu'Hermione sentait sur ses joues, se faisait plus erratique. Ses yeux s'étaient naturellement posés sur la poitrine de la jeune fille.

Il les releva difficilement jusqu'aux pupilles noisettes qui le regardaient avidement. Elle ne le savait pas, mais Hermione était désirable. Drago la trouvait belle, et vraiment, terriblement, absolument désirable. Il murmura en se maudissant d'être aussi faible :

« Bordel, Granger… »

Il plongea sur ses lèvres, qu'il dévora, alors que sa main droite se posait sur l'un des seins de la Gryffondor, et que sa main gauche attrapait la cuisse de la demoiselle et glissait sous son short. Gémissante, une fois encore, Hermione ouvrit à deux mains le pantalon du blond, commençant à glisser ses doigts sous le tissu du boxer.

Malefoy passa sa deuxième main sous sa cuisse, et souleva la jeune fille, qui dut s'accrocher à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber, alors qu'il la ramenait sur son matelas, et que le désir grandissant en eux les pressait de faire plus vite.

* * *

Et je vous laisse là-dessus.

En vrai, quand j'ai écrit cette fic, j'ai commencé à écrire la scène de sexe. Mais ça me semblait faux, forcé. Enfin c'était pas aussi beau que ce qu'on peut lire ailleurs sur le site. Du coup, je ne l'ai pas écrit. Je ferai un effort pour la fic suivante, et écrire quelque chose de vraiment joli ! Et puis, vous êtes sûrement assez imaginative pour deviner la suite ! ;)

.

Un ENORME merci pour tout le soutien que vous m'apportez, par review, ou par follow, ça me fait super plaisir ! Portez vous bien ! Et à bientôt !


	6. Chapitre 6 : Maître des Potions

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Je suis en pleine période d'examens, et avec ça, j'ai complètement oublié de poster hier... Je suis sincèrement navrée !

Le dernier chapitre a plu à toutes celles/ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! J'ai été ravie de lire vos retours, car j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le dernier chapitre !

Ce chapitre-ci est plus calme. Et, quand j'ai imaginé le plan de ma fic, je n'y avais absolument pas pensé. C'est quand j'ai écrit qu'il s'est dessiné dans mon esprit. Du coup j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

 **Titre :** More Than You Know

 **Chapitre :** Chapitre 6, Maître des potions

 **Pairing :** Draco/Hermione, mention de Harry/Ginny et de Blaise/Pansy

 **Rating :** j'ai mis M, car il y a vaguement un peu de lime, mais pas de lemon, désolée d'avance !

 **Disclaimer :** tout l'univers revient à J. K. Rowling, je ne fais que lui emprunter

 **Remerciements :** Mille mercis à **Mery-Alice Gilbert** pour sa relecture et ses conseils, et pour les histoires magnifiques qu'elle écrit. Je remercie également ma coupine SarAlien pour sa relecture !

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Maître des potions**

* * *

Drago Malefoy avait passé le reste du weekend chez la née-moldue, alternant moments de complicités intenses et scènes de sexe enivrantes. Hermione était certainement la meilleure partenaire qu'il ait eu, et, il devait l'avouer, il commençait à réellement l'apprécier.

Au cours du samedi et du dimanche, elle lui fit découvrir la télévision moldue, qui le fascina réellement, à la grande satisfaction de la demoiselle, dont il entendait encore maintenant les paroles réprobatrices :

« Je croyais que tout ce que faisaient les Moldus était impur et inutile ?! Le grand Drago Malefoy se laisserait il souiller par cet objet du diable ?! »

Il avait passé les cinq minutes suivantes à la chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie d'arrêter, puis qu'elle l'embrasse avec fougue.

Drago s'était absenté quelques minutes le samedi après-midi, le temps pour lui d'aller chercher des vêtements propres chez lui, et Hermione était réellement ravie de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec le garçon.

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé, par le passé, s'entendre aussi bien avec le Serpentard, lui qui lui avait fait tant de mal dans leurs jeunes années. Elle regrettait que leur rapprochement soit si tardif, car, bien qu'elle porte énormément d'affection et d'amour à Harry et Ginny, fréquenter Drago Malefoy était sûrement ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux.

Le lundi arrivant, après lui avoir fait découvrir ce qu'étaient les croissants et les pains au chocolat, Hermione dut malgré tout se replonger dans ses cours. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de prendre du retard dans ses révisions.

Sur les trois concours qu'elle passait, celui de maître des Potions était le plus dur, et elle se forçait à énormément travailler pour combler les quelques lacunes qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Pourtant, ce lundi-là, il lui fut très difficile de se concentrer.

Alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de préparer un Philtre de Mort-Vivant, Drago s'était assis derrière elle et lui caressait le ventre en embrassant sa nuque découverte, puisqu'elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon rapide et emmêlé.

« Malefoy, j'essaye de travailler ! »

« Et moi, je m'ennuie. Donc, je t'embête. Ça parait logique, non ? Tu sais très bien préparer ce philtre, tu révises uniquement pour te donner bonne conscience. »

« Tu remarqueras que non… », répondit-elle, boudeuse, alors que le liquide au fond de son chaudron devenait subitement noir, laissant des volutes de fumées s'élever dans le ciel.

Énervée, elle fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique le contenu du chaudron et se replongea dans le manuel pour voir ce qu'elle avait loupé. Elle n'avait vu qu'une seule personne réussir ce philtre, et c'était Harry Potter, sous les conseils du prince de sang mêlé. Drago se fit soudain plus attentif, alors que la Gryffondor perdait son calme.

« Je ne comprends pas comment je peux rater cette potion dès la deuxième étape ! À aucun moment elle ne devient violette ! »

Alors qu'elle serrait ses poings sur son crâne, Drago se pencha au-dessus de son épaule pour relire la recette. D'une voix détachée, il lui dit :

« C'est à cause des fèves soporifiques. Ce qui est important dans la potion, c'est leur jus. Les couper en morceaux et attendre qu'elles fondent fait brûler ta potion. Autant en retirer le jus et l'ajouter sans les morceaux de fèves. Dans certaines boutiques d'alchimie, tu peux en trouver en flacon. Recommence le début de ta potion, je t'écrase tes fèves. »

Hermione le regarda, bouche bée. Sous le regard insistant de Malefoy, elle s'exécuta, tandis que Malefoy sortait le jus des fèves du plat de son couteau, comme Harry l'avait fait quelques années plus tôt, dans le cours du professeur Slughorn. Drago l'aida à continuer sa potion. Au moment de rajouter l'infusion d'armoise, il l'arrêta encore une fois :

« C'est de l'infusion d'armoise commune. C'est ce qu'on trouve en magasin je suppose ? Si tu ajoutes ça, ta potion va mettre trente minutes à passer du rose au rouge, puis de nouveau quinze minutes à passer du rouge à l'orange. Tu as de l'estragon ? »

Hermione alla chercher ses herbes de cuisine tandis que Drago stabilisait le feu sous la potion, et faisait bouillir une casserole d'eau à côté. Il fit infuser l'estragon dix petites minutes en touillant régulièrement, puis filtra la potion pour en enlever les bouts de plantes, avant de la verser dans le philtre, qui prit en deux petites minutes seulement, une teinte orangée telle un jus de citrouille. Encore une fois, Hermione regarda le Serpentard, incrédule, qui lui adressa un sourire satisfait :

« On te dit ''verser une infusion d'armoise'', mais l'armoise est une famille de plante. L'estragon, en latin _Artemisia Dracunculus_ , est bien plus efficace que l'armoise commune, dite _Artemisia Vulgaris_. »

« Et je peux savoir comment tu sais ça ? », lui demanda une Hermione qui débordait d'admiration, au plus grand plaisir de l'héritier Malefoy.

« Parce que j'ai toujours été l'élève le plus attentif en potion, mais que j'avais la flemme de réfléchir. On ne fait pas une potion en suivant bêtement les indications d'un livre, on la fait avec ses tripes. Toi, tu n'as pas assez écouté le professeur Rogue ! »

Devant l'air boudeur de la née-moldue, Drago partit dans un éclat de rire. Après encore quelques minutes de travail acharné, la potion fut prête, presque transparente. Hermione la versa dans un grand flacon, puis se tourna vers Malefoy.

« Tu ne m'imaginais pas remplaçant Rogue, mais toi, ça t'irait à merveille. Tu devrais songer à passer le concours. »

« Granger, tu me vois réellement enseigner les potions à une classe de Poufsouffle effrayée juste à la simple entente de mon nom de famille ? Ou à d'arrogants petits Gryffondor imbuvables ? »

« Si j'ai survécu à Rogue, tous les Poufsouffle du monde peuvent te survivre. »

Les deux amants rirent ensemble. Alors qu'Hermione rangeait ses affaires, Drago l'observa en réfléchissant. Après la guerre, l'idée de devenir Auror lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais le simple fait de savoir que Potter et Weasley avaient été engagés l'avait totalement découragé de devenir leur collègue.

Depuis, il s'était contenté d'hériter en paix, sans reconversion imaginée. Maître des Potions lui plaisait bien, comme titre. Et il imaginait que, de là où il était, son parrain ne pourrait être plus fier qu'en sachant que son protégé reprendrait son flambeau.

La journée passa, et, au soir, l'heure de se rendre à _La Vipère Argentée_ approcha. Drago, après avoir convenu avec Hermione de se retrouver là-bas, et de ne rien dire à personne sur leur longue entrevue de ce weekend, partit chez lui se changer.

Hermione, restée seule, prit une longue douche chaude, coiffa ses cheveux comme elle l'avait fait pour la fête chez Goyle, puis se planta une nouvelle fois devant son armoire. Presque instinctivement, elle se demanda quelle tenue Malefoy préfèrerait la voir porter, et dans quels vêtements la trouverait-il la plus jolie. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Elle n'était pas en couple avec lui. Ils étaient des amis. Avec avantages.

La Gryffondor se décida à remettre son short noir favori, avec de longues cuissardes noires sur des collants foncés. Elle passa un haut vert émeraude qui laissait voir tout son dos, et remit son raz-du-cou noir en dentelles. Elle mangea un rapide morceau, et partit d'un pas joyeux vers la discothèque. Elle retrouva Ginny, Pansy et Blaise, sur le Chemin de Traverse. La rouquine, qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps, lui sauta dans les bras.

« Coucou 'Mione ! Comment tu vas ? »

« Parfaitement bien Ginny ! Et toi ? »

La Weasley l'observa sous toutes les coutures, avant de dire d'un air suspicieux.

« Toi, tu as changé… Il y a un truc de changé chez toi, j'en suis sûre… »

« Ça s'appelle l'assurance et la confiance en soi ! », répondit Blaise en faisant la bise à une Hermione qui rougissait, tandis que Pansy, venant lui fait la bise elle aussi, renchérissait.

« C'est très contagieux, et vu le temps que tu passes avec Drago ces temps-ci… »

Son rire se joint à celui de Blaise, tandis que les joues de la Gryffondor devenaient aussi rouges que les couleurs de sa maison. Ginny attrapa son bras et commença à marcher vers la boite de nuit avec Hermione, rapidement suivie par Blaise et Pansy, curieux d'entendre l'interrogatoire de la Weaslette.

« Comment ça, tu passes du temps avec Malefoy ? Tu ne m'as rien dit ! C'est pour ça, le haut vert ? »

« Pas du tout ! », s'exclama Hermione, un peu trop rapidement pour être vrai. « Malefoy et moi, nous nous sommes croisés mercredi soir, nous étions les deux seuls venus danser. On a pas mal parlé, et il m'a invité à l'anniversaire de Goyle vendredi soir… C'est tout… »

« Fête à laquelle il s'est senti obligé de la raccompagner car elle avait trop bu, et nous n'avons eu de nouvelles d'aucun d'entre eux du weekend ! », lança Pansy, les yeux brillants à l'entente d'un possible scoop sur ses deux amis.

« Il m'a raccompagné et il est rentré. », répondit calmement Hermione, faisant de son mieux pour paraître convaincante. « J'ai passé mon samedi à décuver, puis mon dimanche et mon lundi à travailler mes examens. »

Pourtant, elle ne sembla convaincre personne. Et, même si elle avait réussi à les convaincre auparavant, le sourire qui fendit son visage en deux quand elle aperçut le blond peroxydé, assis à leur table, dans un pantalon noir et une chemise bordeaux, suscita chez ses trois amis des regards entendus et amusés.

Ils rejoignirent ensemble la table des ex-Serpentard, et Drago ne put s'empêcher de murmurer à l'oreille d'Hermione, quand elle se pencha pour lui faire la bise, un « Toujours aussi magnifique… » qui fit rougir de plaisir la demoiselle.

Ginny annonça qu'Harry comptait la rejoindre ce soir, ce qui ravit Hermione, et exaspéra Drago. La rouquine argumenta en disant qu'elle avait prévenu son futur mari des fréquentations qu'elle avait, et qu'il était prêt à faire la paix avec chacun d'entre eux, puisque sa copine et sa meilleure amie avaient réussi à le faire. Et, effectivement, le grand Harry Potter fit son apparition dans la discothèque quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard.

Quand il approcha la table, Hermione se raidit et faillit recracher ce qu'elle buvait. Ses amis ayant remarqués sa soudaine nervosité, chacun posa son regard sur Celui-Qui-A-Survécu-Deux-Fois. En vérité, ce n'était pas la présence d'Harry qui avait fait s'étouffer Hermione. C'était la présence d'un grand rouquin derrière lui.

* * *

J'adore finir les chapitres sur du suspens. Et je pense que, là, j'en ai mis pas mal !

Dites-moi si vous trouvez ce que j'écris logique, et si ça vous plait toujours ! Et si vous avez hâte de la suite ! Ou, à l'inverse, dites-moi ce qui ne vous plait pas ?

Merci à toutes/tous celles/ceux qui prennent deux minutes pour écrire une review, ça me fait vraiment toujours ultra plaisir. Il n'y a pas de petites reviews, elles me font toutes chaud à mon petit cœur !

Portez-vous bien, et à bientôt j'espère !


	7. Chapitre 7 : Confrontation

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Je vous ai un peu laissés/laissées sur du suspense au dernier chapitre, donc je ne vais pas le faire durer plus longtemps. Voilà la suite !

Attention cependant, ce qui va suivre ne risque pas de plaire à celles/ceux/celleux qui aime Ron. On appelle ça du Ron-bashing je crois, et je n'y suis pas allée de main morte. Je m'excuse donc par avance. Je n'aime pas terriblement le personnage de Ron. Je défends régulièrement son courage et sa loyauté envers Harry, mais, franchement, je ne l'aime pas.

Vous voilà prévenus/prévenues !

Je vais répondre ici à ma seule **review anonyme** :

 _ **Guest** : Je suppose que, toi qui m'écrit, tu dois être **diale-la-serpentard**. Tu m'as reviewé sans te connecter :'( Bon ce n'est pas bien grave, merci beaucoup pour ta review, contente de voir et de lire que mon chapitre t'a plu ! Contente également que tu battes des recors de longueur de reviews, ça me fait très plaisir, et puis j'aime les longues reviews ! Merci également pour ton cours de vocabulaire, je ne savais qu'il existait des masculins pour ces mots. Tu assures ! Porte-toi bien, et bonne lecture !_

.

Bon chapitre à toutes/tous ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

.

 **Titre :** More Than You Know

 **Chapitre :** Chapitre 7, Confrontation

 **Pairing :** Draco/Hermione, mention de Harry/Ginny et de Blaise/Pansy

 **Rating :** j'ai mis M, car il y a vaguement un peu de lime, mais pas de lemon, désolée d'avance !

 **Disclaimer :** tout l'univers revient à J. K. Rowling, je ne fais que lui emprunter

 **Remerciements :** Mille mercis à **Mery-Alice Gilbert** pour sa relecture et ses conseils, et pour les histoires magnifiques qu'elle écrit. Je remercie également ma coupine SarAlien pour sa relecture !

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Confrontation**

* * *

La jalousie était un sentiment assez étranger pour Drago Malefoy. Il avait toujours eu tout ce qu'il souhaitait, et n'avait jamais eu de supérieurs, seulement des égaux ou des subalternes. Il n'avait donc que rarement éprouvé la jalousie.

Pourtant, quand il vit les yeux de Ron Weasley se poser sur Hermione Granger, la jalousie l'envahit de façon violente et surprenante. Cet homme avait fait du mal à **SA** Hermione, et osait à nouveau poser les yeux sur elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, d'ailleurs ? Drago tourna la tête vers la Gryffondor, qui semblait, visiblement, assez contrariée.

Ginny fit un discret signe à Harry, l'air de lui demander ce que son frère faisait là. Harry, qui sentait que l'ambiance s'était refroidie d'un coup, s'avança vers le groupe. Il serra poliment la main de Théodore, Blaise et Drago, fit la bise aux différentes filles présentes, et annonça qu'il avait trouvé Ron sur le chemin, et que celui-ci avait tenu à l'accompagner.

Ron ne faisait même plus attention à ce que racontaient Harry et Ginny. Il fixait Hermione, qui avait détourné la tête en quête de soutien, qu'elle trouva chez Pansy. Elle discuta avec elle à voix plus basse du groupe qui passait en fond sonore, la Serpentard ayant bien compris qu'elle cherchait à échapper à la situation, quand le Weasley l'interpella.

« Hermione. »

La jeune fille soupira, et planta ses yeux noisettes dans ceux de son ex petit copain.

« Bonsoir, Ronald. »

Son ton était froid, légèrement cassant, ce qui eut pour mérite de rassurer Drago. Ron sembla surpris de son ton. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », lui demanda-t-il d'un air presque sévère.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? », lui répondit toujours aussi froidement Hermione.

« Tu n'es pas le genre de filles à aller en boite le lundi soir. »

« Et tu es très mal placé pour me dire où est ma place, ni quel ''genre'' de fille je suis, et, visiblement, tu ne me connais pas assez, puisque je suis bien là. »

Le silence s'était fait dans le groupe autour d'eux. Ron semblait s'énerver un peu plus à chaque syllabe prononcée par son ex.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec _eux_ ? », demanda-t-il en fronçant le nez de dégoût, désignant d'un signe de tête l'assemblée de Serpentard.

Drago tiqua immédiatement et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Hermione l'arrêta d'un geste. Elle se leva doucement et se planta devant Ron, les bras croisés.

« _Eux_ , comme tu dis, ce sont mes amis, et j'ai bien le droit de sortir avec des amis si je le souhaite. Tu n'es pas ma mère pour espérer pouvoir me l'interdire. »

« Tes _amis_? Sans rire Hermione, tu es devenue amie avec ses cons ? »

Drago se leva d'un bond, et, cette fois, c'est Pansy qui lui attrapa la main pour le retenir. Ginny s'était levée aussi, et s'était rapprochée d'Harry. Hermione décroisa lentement les bras, calmant du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa colère.

« Retire tes paroles immédiatement, Ronald. »

« Hermione, mais t'es devenue complètement cinglée ? T'as pas pu tomber aussi bas ? Amie avec des Serpentards ? Comme s'ils pouvaient devenir tes amis alors que tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

La claque partit si vite que chaque Serpentard sursauta. Ron recula de deux pas, la main sur sa joue. La musique de fond s'était arrêtée, et les autres personnes présentes dans la discothèque ne bougeaient plus. Killy, derrière le bar, avait reposé le verre qu'il nettoyait, ses grands yeux fixés sur Hermione, qui tremblait de rage. Ron la fusilla du regard, la colère envahissant chaque partie de son corps à son tour.

« Espèce de sale… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son insulte, qu'Hermione lui décollait une deuxième gifle. Et alors que Ron s'apprêtait à lever la main sur elle pour répliquer, trois baguettes se pointèrent sur son cou. Hermione, anticipant son geste, avait sorti sa baguette et l'avait posé sur la pomme d'Adam du rouquin. Harry, en bon chef des Aurors qu'il était, avait dégainé et menaçait également son meilleur ami d'aller plus loin. Enfin, Drago s'était précipité aux côtés d'Hermione et enfonçait la pointe de sa baguette contre la trachée du Weasley. Ron dévisagea Harry avec surprise, Drago avec dégoût, et, enfin, Hermione avec colère. Cette dernière, d'une voix désormais plus calme, parla doucement :

« Va-t-en d'ici Ron. Tu n'es pas le bienvenu. »

« Je fais ce que je veux. C'est un lieu public, je peux bien rester ici. », répondit Ron en lançant un regard noir à Drago qui appuyait de plus en plus fort contre sa gorge.

Une petite voix résonna à côté d'eux.

« Monsieur Ronald Weasley, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir sortir de l'établissement de mon maître, Monsieur. »

Killy était grimpé sur le bar et croisait les bras pour se donner l'air important. Sachant d'avance qu'elle avait gagnée, Hermione rangea sa baguette, tandis qu'Harry et Drago, méfiants, reculaient en gardant leur baguettes en main. Ron dévisagea Killy, le jaugeant de la tête aux pieds.

« C'est elle qui m'a frappé ! C'est à elle de sortir ! »

« Hermione Granger est la plus gentille cliente que nous ayons eu ici, Monsieur. Vous l'avez insultée. Je vous prierai de sortir. », répondit Killy en gonflant le torse.

« Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'un stupide elfe de maison ! », cracha Ron.

Cette fois, ce n'est pas juste une gifle qu'Hermione étala sur la joue de Ron. Ce fut carrément son poing. Le crochet du gauche qu'elle lui mit le fit tituber en arrière. Killy claqua des doigts, et le vigile immense qui surveillait les entrées vint chercher Ron et l'emmena dehors d'un pas rapide et d'une poigne de fer. Hermione frotta son poing un peu endolori, puis se tourna vers les beaux yeux gris clair de Drago. Ils brillaient d'une admiration certaine, ce qui fit rosir les pommettes de la Gryffondor.

« Bah dis donc Granger ! On ne savait pas que tu savais frapper comme ça ! », s'exclama Blaise en riant.

« Si, moi, je le savais. », lui répondit Drago en se frottant la joue gauche, qu'Hermione lui avait frappé en troisième année, enclenchant plusieurs rires à la table des Serpentards, tandis que la musique reprenait.

Hermione remercia Killy d'être intervenu en lui embrassant le haut du front, ce qui le fit s'incliner maintes et maintes fois de bonheur devant elle. Pansy s'extasiait du répondant d'Hermione, et du « courage des Gryffondor », comparant sans cesse Hermione à une lionne, alors que la demoiselle rougissait d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention.

Elle n'était pas peu fière d'avoir remballée Ron, et se sentait totalement libérée de lui. Au bout de plusieurs minutes où elle tentait de décompresser alors que Pansy lui remplissait la tête de paroles qu'elle n'écoutait même plus, Drago lui prit doucement la main. Surprise par ce geste, Hermione tourna vivement la tête vers lui.

Elle ne fut pas la seule surprise, car Pansy s'arrêta net de parler, Astoria étouffa une exclamation de stupeur, Daphnée serra les dents, et le couple Potter se figea. Malefoy indiqua d'un signe de tête la piste de danse à Hermione. Comprenant ses intentions, elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire, et le suivit au milieu des groupes de gens qui dansaient.

Alors que d'habitude, elle se mettait dos à lui pour l'entraîner dans sa danse, ce soir-là, il passa ses deux mains sur la taille de la brune et la fit danser face à lui. À leur table, les sœurs Greengrass étaient vertes de jalousie, Théodore Nott souriait, vaguement amusé par le caractère nouveau de Drago, Blaise et Pansy chuchotèrent des commérages avant de se lever pour aller les rejoindre, et enfin, Ginny et Harry se fixaient d'un air incrédule.

Harry fit mine d'aller chercher à boire pour que la rouquine et lui s'isolent au bar. Il lui dit d'un ton de reproches :

« Tu ne m'as pas dit que Drago et Hermione étaient intimes ! »

« Mais parce que je n'en savais rien ! », s'indigna la Weaslette. « Quand je suis parti au Brésil il y a trois semaines, elle se remettait à peine de sa rupture ! En revenant, j'apprends qu'elle a passé une nuit entière en boite seule avec Malefoy, et qu'elle l'a accompagnée à une fête remplie de Serpentards ! Ce n'était pas écrit dans la Gazette du Sorcier, je ne pouvais pas le savoir ! »

« D'accord, d'accord… », calma Harry avant que quelqu'un ne les entendent. « Donc, ils sont ensemble ? »

« Ils en ont tout l'air, tu ne crois pas ? », lui demanda Ginny en observant sa meilleure amie rire à ce qui devait être une blague de l'héritier Malefoy.

« Le meilleur moyen de le savoir est encore de leur demander… », répliqua Harry, un peu méfiant.

Pourtant, de toute la soirée, ni Ginny ni Harry ne purent poser discrètement de question à Hermione, puisqu'elle passa tout son temps à danser contre Malefoy, au plus grand déplaisir des sœurs Greengrass.

Drago prétexta raccompagner la demoiselle, et ils s'en allèrent tous les deux, bras dessus bras dessous. Ginny posa quelques questions à Blaise et Pansy, qui n'en savaient pas plus qu'eux. Alors que la Weaslette et le couple de Serpentards débattaient de différentes théories sur leur couple, Harry proposa :

« On a qu'à faire une fête chez nous, Ginny ? On y invitera tous les anciens de Poudlard, peu importe la maison. C'est souvent lors de ce genre de fêtes que se forment les couples, non ? »

Ginny approuva immédiatement l'idée, et Pansy proposa son aide à Harry pour tout organiser. Blaise aurait pour mission de mettre Drago sur son 31, et Ginny, celle de rendre Hermione plus séduisante que ne l'était Rowena Serdaigle à son époque, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Les quatre compères se quittèrent, fiers de leur alliance, tandis que, sous les toits d'un immeuble de Londres, dans un petit appartement, Drago et Hermione tombaient dans un lourd sommeil suivant le délicieux moment qu'ils avaient passé enlacés, l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Et voilà !

J'espère que celles/ceux/celleux qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Harry avait emmené Ron comprennent désormais.

Disons que je l'ai amené juste pour bien marquer le fait qu'Hermione ne l'aime plus. C'est tout.

La semaine prochaine, je posterai le dernier chapitre. J'avais prévenu au début de l'histoire, c'est une fiction assez courte ! Je suis en train d'en écrire une autre, mais j'ignore quand je commencerai à la poster. Quand j'aurai fini de l'écrire, je suppose. Pas tout de suite, donc ! Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'elle sera bien plus longue, et qu'elle contiendra du Dramione.

À la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue ! Portez-vous bien ! Et passez de bonnes fêtes, si vous les fêtez !


	8. Chapitre 8 : Une fête arrosée

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

J'espère que vous avez tous/toutes/toustes passé de très belles fêtes.

C'est déjà mon dernier chapitre. C'est le plus long que j'ai écrit ! Et j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire. Je suis vraiment heureuse de le poster, et j'espère pouvoir poster de nouveaux chapitres très bientôt après celui-ci, et l'épilogue qui viendra la semaine prochaine, le 3 janvier si tout va bien, je serai en vacances, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais gérer ça.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira comme il me plait, et que vous avez aimé ma fic !

Bon chapitre à toutes/tous/toustes ! J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira !

* * *

.

 **Titre :** More Than You Know

 **Chapitre :** Chapitre 8, Une fête arrosée

 **Pairing :** Draco/Hermione, mention de Harry/Ginny et de Blaise/Pansy

 **Rating :** j'ai mis M, car il y a vaguement un peu de lime, mais pas de lemon, désolée d'avance !

 **Disclaimer :** tout l'univers revient à J. K. Rowling, je ne fais que lui emprunter

 **Remerciements :** Mille mercis à **Mery-Alice Gilbert** pour sa relecture et ses conseils, et pour les histoires magnifiques qu'elle écrit. Je remercie également ma coupine SarAlien pour sa relecture !

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Une fête arrosée**

* * *

Le samedi soir de la semaine suivante aurait lieu la plus grande fête de l'année chez les Potter. Tout Poudlard avait été invité, Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Forcément, tout le monde magique ne parlait plus que de cela les cinq jours précédents la fête.

Hermione avait négocié pour avoir son vendredi de libre en travaillant le mardi à la librairie, pour que Ginny et elle puissent aller faire les magasins le vendredi. Elles firent des tonnes et des tonnes de boutiques avant qu'Hermione ne trouve la robe de ses rêves : cette fois-ci, elle serait rouge carmin, avec un col montant qui laissait une fois de plus son dos nu. Elle avait trouvé des sandales à talons noirs et une pochette pour aller avec, puis avait suivi Ginny tandis qu'elle essayait mille et une robes plus belles les unes que les autres.

Le samedi, Hermione alla chez un coiffeur moldu pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses boucles, puis chez une esthéticienne, qui la maquilla joliment. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle ressentait une certaine pression à aller chez les futurs époux Potter ce soir-là.

Ginny l'avait évidemment prévenu que Ron et Katie Bell avaient tous les deux été invité, et, après leur dispute en discothèque, Hermione n'avait pas hâte de se retrouver face à son ex copain. Ce qui la rassurait, c'est qu'elle ne serait pas seule.

Blaise et Pansy lui avaient assurés qu'ils se chargeraient eux-mêmes de transformer Ron en limace s'il osait approcher la Gryffondor. Pansy avait ajouté que Drago le changerait certainement en quelque chose d'encore plus repoussant s'il ne faisait rien que poser son regard sur la brune, ce qui avait fait rougir Hermione de la tête aux pieds.

Elle ne niait pas que Drago l'attirait. Et elle aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant, de le trouver divinement beau et sexy, et son cœur s'affolait à chaque fois qu'elle plongeait dans ses yeux orageux. Elle avait l'impression que tout allait trop vite.

Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'elle était à nouveau célibataire, que déjà, elle éprouvait des sentiments pour un autre. Elle trouvait ça presque malsain de sa part. Après de grands moments de réflexion, notamment chez le coiffeur, car elle y passa plusieurs heures tant ses cheveux étaient une catastrophe, elle se dit qu'au final, si elle arrivait à ressentir des sentiments si rapidement, c'était sûrement parce que ceux qu'elle avait pour Ron avaient disparu depuis longtemps.

La journée passait et les appréhensions d'Hermione ne disparaissaient pas. Quand il fut dix-neuf heures, la jeune fille transplana en direction de la maison des Potter-Weasley. Harry et Ginny avaient achetés une maison dans le Sud de l'Angleterre, non loin des côtes de la Manche, près de la ville de Brighton. Il ne fallait marcher que quelques minutes pour avoir les pieds dans l'eau.

Quand elle arriva, le soleil se couchait, et le ciel avait une douce teinte rouge-orangée. Ginny n'y était pas allée de main morte concernant la décoration : elle avait mis des bougies sur chaque marche d'escaliers, chaque fenêtre, chaque table dans le somptueux jardin. L'ambiance était presque féerique.

Hermione n'était de loin pas la première. Ginny était en train d'accueillir les sœurs Patil, tandis qu'Harry semblait en grande conversation avec Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan et Hanna Abbot.

Plusieurs autres personnes étaient déjà présentes dans le jardin en train de discuter par petits groupes. Fleur Delacour abandonna un instant la compagnie de son mari Bill Weasley, de Georges, Angelina et de Ron, pour aller saluer Hermione la première. Elle tenait dans ses bras la ravissante petite Victoire Weasley, qu'Hermione prit immédiatement dans ses bras pour la saluer.

Hermione fit alors le tour des personnes déjà présente pour toutes les saluer, mais n'adressa à Ron qu'un signe de tête poli, qu'il lui rendit en baissant les yeux. Apparemment, Ginny l'avait assez briffé pour qu'il ne pipe pas un mot.

Alors que la Gryffondor allait saluer Neville et Luna, son regard se posa sur un groupe arrivant vers la maison. Et, une fois de plus, son cœur s'emballa. Le gang des Serpentard arrivait, en meute, comme à leur habitude.

Evidemment, Drago était en tête, avec à ses côtés Gregory Goyle et Théodore Nott. Avec eux, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Astoria et Daphnée Greengrass. Hermione ne fit même pas attention aux signes de la main que lui faisait Pansy. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.

Il avait un costume vert sapin, gris de loin, mais digne des couleurs de son ancienne maison. Encore une fois, sa chemise noire n'avait aucun pli. Ses cheveux avaient toujours cet air coiffés-décoiffés, et, plus que tout, ses yeux bleus-gris étaient plongés dans ceux de la Gryffondor. Drago Malefoy rejoignit Hermione sans prêter attention aux autres personnes présentes dans le jardin. Il lui offrit un sourire charmeur qui fit rougir la demoiselle.

« Bonsoir Granger. »

Hermione le détailla encore une fois de la tête aux pieds, et, après quelques secondes à nouveau perdu dans son regard pétillant, elle finit par dire la seule chose qui arriva à sortir de sa bouche :

« Woah… »

L'héritier Malefoy eut un petit rire amusé alors qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Merci pour le compliment. Ta loquacité m'impressionnera toujours. »

Sa remarque fit rire ses amis derrière lui, mais pas d'un rire moqueur et méchant comme à l'époque de Poudlard, et c'est sûrement ce qui fit qu'Hermione ne se vexa pas, et se mit même à rire avec eux. Harry Potter vint les saluer un par un, terminant par Drago.

« Salut Malefoy. »

« Salut Potter. Chouette maison. Et chouette jardin. Assez grand pour faire un terrain de Quidditch. »

« Ginny me l'a déjà suggéré. », répondit Harry en souriant. « L'ennui c'est qu'elle risque d'être meilleure que moi… »

« Il n'en faut pas beaucoup pour être meilleur que toi, Potter. », lui dit Drago avec un sourire espiègle, qui fit tiquer Harry, qui lui rendit un sourire assez semblable.

« Si tu arrives à me citer une seule fois où tu m'as battu, Malefoy, un seul match, je te donne ton poids en Gallions. »

« Comme si j'avais besoin de Gallions ! Tu sais, Potter, c'est vite arrivé. Suffit que tu aies assez de balais et des balles sous la main, et je te mets une leçon. », s'exclama un Drago fier de voir que son ancien ennemi allait tomber en plein dans le défi qu'il lui tendait, et qui mettrait sûrement de l'animation à la soirée. Il perdit quelques peu son sourire quand Harry appela d'une voix forte la petite Weaslette. Ginny arriva et demanda ce qu'il se passait de grave.

« Il se passe que Drago Malefoy ici présent est persuadé que les Serpentards peuvent battre les Gryffondors au Quidditch quand ils le veulent. »

« J'espère que tu as prévu de lui mettre une bonne leçon ! », répondit Ginny en faisant craquer ses doigts, ce qui amusa comme surprit l'héritier Malefoy.

« Tu crois que le buffet peut attendre ? », lui demanda Harry en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Il attendra ! », lui répondit sa femme en remontant ses cheveux lâchés en une queue de cheval haute, l'air de vouloir en découdre.

« Fais ton équipe, Malefoy, le temps qu'on installe un terrain improvisé ! », lui lança Harry en s'éloignant avec sa compagne.

Drago était plus que ravi. Il se tourna vers ses compagnons Serpentards d'un air interrogateur. Blaise enleva sa cravate et la donna à Pansy qui secouait la tête d'un air mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé, et remonta ses manches en murmurant « Ce sont les Gryffondors qu'on mangera sur le buffet ! ».

Goyle changea sa baguette magique en une lourde batte, prêt à reprendre son rôle de batteur. Théodore accepta de faire gardien, déclarant que c'était le poste où il aurait le moins de risque de déchirer son costume. Il manquait donc à l'équipe de Malefoy un deuxième batteur et deux poursuiveurs.

De son côté, Harry recruta Ron comme gardien, Ginny, Katie Bell et Angelina Johnson comme poursuiveuses, ainsi que Georges et Bill comme batteurs. Fleur regarda longuement son mari avec un sourire aux lèvres, puis marcha d'un pas vif vers Hermione pour lui confier sa fille, avant de se tourner vers Drago et de lui proposer son aide en tant de poursuiveuse, ce que Drago accepta vivement, un long sourire aux lèvres.

Son bonheur s'agrandit encore plus quand Dean Thomas le rejoignit en tant que batteur, et Zacharias Smith, un Poufsouffle, en tant que troisième poursuiveur. Il comptait même un Gryffondor dans ses rangs.

Alors que les équipes se plaçaient sur le terrain aménagé à la va-vite, Hermione alla s'asseoir avec Pansy, Luna et Neville, la petite Victoire dans ses bras, regardant avec admiration ses parents volés sur leurs balais. Hermione, elle aussi, fixait Drago avec grand intérêt, ce qui n'avait évidemment pas échappé à Pansy. Alors que le séduisant blond évitait un Cognard en passant au-dessus de Georges Weasley et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, Pansy lui murmura :

« Il est vraiment beau, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pansy, je sais très bien où tu veux en venir, et je ne répondrai à aucune question. », lui répondit Hermione en faisant applaudir Victoire de ses petites mains, alors que sa mère venait de marquer un but.

« Mais au fond de toi, tu le sais, qu'il te plait. Tu as juste peur de t'engager une nouvelle fois, comme lui a peur de s'engager trop vite alors que tu sors d'une relation qui s'est mal terminée. Vous vous mangez des yeux tous les deux pourtant, c'est dingue ! », râla Pansy, alors qu'Hermione se mettait à rougir.

Drago, peur de s'engager avec elle ? Comme s'il ressentait quelque chose… Pas pour elle, une née-moldue, anciennement sa pire ennemie… Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle aimerait bien pourtant. La voix rêveuse de Luna la sortit de ses pensées.

« Tu sais Hermione, depuis tout le temps où nous nous connaissons, je t'ai toujours vu le nez dans les livres… C'est peut-être parce que tu regardais trop les lignes de tes romans que tu n'as jamais vu comment Drago Malefoy te regarde… »

Encore une fois ce soir-là, les joues de la demoiselle s'empourprèrent. Après avoir dévisagé Luna, qui, à son habitude, ne la regardait pas, elle releva la tête vers le terrain de Quidditch. Drago était justement en train de la regarder, comme s'il s'était arrêté de jouer. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il détourna vivement la tête et repartit vers Harry, qui cherchait toujours le Vif d'or. Pansy lança un regard triomphant à Hermione, qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

C'est finalement Harry qui attrapa le Vif d'or devant le nez de Malefoy, ramenant la victoire aux Gryffondors.

« À charge de revanche, Potter ! », lui lança Drago en lui serrant la main à la fin de la partie.

« Ce sera avec plaisir, Malefoy ! », lui répondit Harry en souriant, visiblement ravi d'avoir encore gagné.

Le reste de la soirée se passa plutôt calmement, Ginny ayant hérité des talents de sa mère derrière les fourneaux. Alors que le temps était à la danse, Hermione s'échappa discrètement de la fête, et marcha rapidement vers la plage. Elle laissa ses chaussures dans l'herbe, et alla marcher sur le sable, jusqu'à mettre ses pieds dans l'eau.

Elle respira longuement, profitant du calme et du doux son des vagues. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit des pas dans le sable, et n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que l'objet de ses tracas était à présent juste derrière elle.

« Tu t'inquiétais de ne plus me voir, Malefoy ? »

« Je cherchais ma partenaire de danse, en vérité. Ginny a mis de la musique, et je comptais voler la vedette à Pansy et Blaise. », lui répondit en souriant Drago, qui resta soigneusement loin de l'eau pour ne pas mouiller ses chaussures.

Hermione finit par se tourner vers lui et se rapprocher. Tous deux se fixaient droits dans les yeux, sans bouger, Hermione tortillant entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux sous l'effet du stress.

« Tu…tu as bien joué, avant… Au Quidditch… », bafouilla-t-elle pour combler le silence.

Drago sentit sa nervosité palpable, et passa une main sur la joue de la jeune fille. Se sentant rougir, Hermione baissa la tête et se détourna, retournant mettre les pieds dans l'eau. Pourquoi donc fuyait-elle, se demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Elle voulait l'embrasser, et il avait voulu l'embrasser, et elle s'était détournée.

« Je dois ressembler à une adolescente… », marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

« Pas à une adolescente. », lui répondit doucement Malefoy en venant derrière elle.

Il grimaça quand ses chaussures touchèrent l'eau salée de la mer, mais il resta dans l'eau, et se mit à masser les épaules d'Hermione, qui sursauta.

« Tu es juste effrayé parce que tu ressens un truc pour moi, truc que je ressens aussi pour toi. On est tous les deux effrayés. Toi tu as vécu une relation qui t'a brisée le cœur et qui a anéanti tes rêves de vie parfaite, et tu as peur de ce que tu ressens parce que tu ne veux pas revivre ça. Moi je suis mort de peur parce que j'ai l'impression de ne pas mériter tout ça. Pour moi, les petites vies paisibles avec mariage d'amour et des bambins en veux-tu en voilà, c'était réservé aux gentils. J'étais du mauvais côté pendant la guerre. Je suis un Serpentard, un méchant. J'ai pas le droit à une fin heureuse. Et je m'en étais persuadé. Et puis un soir tu t'es pointée à la discothèque, puis tu es restée, et on s'est…on va dire apprivoisés, au début. Et puis, au fur et à mesure, on s'est apprécié. Et je pense pouvoir dire que, à partir d'un certain temps, on s'est aimés. »

Ce mot-là fit trembler Hermione. Malefoy le sentit et arrêta de masser ses épaules pour délicatement passer ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, attirant son dos contre son torse. Il continua après une petite pause. Quand on est un Malefoy, on a du mal à dévoiler ses sentiments.

« À partir de là, je me suis dit que, peut-être, au final, j'aurai quand même le droit d'avoir ce dont je rêvais. Une vie tranquille avec une femme géniale que je n'épouserai pas pour son nom, son statut de sang, ou son argent, mais bel et bien pour elle. Je dois passer pour quelqu'un de vieux jeu à te balancer tout ça. Et puis, tout est allé assez vite, entre nous, j'ai l'impression. Alors, quitte à être mort de trouille, et à être un adolescent, je vais te demander quelque chose. »

Il tourna alors la Gryffondor vers lui, et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Hermione était tétanisée. Tout ce qu'avait dit Drago était vrai, elle était morte de peur. Elle le vit prendre une grande inspiration, puis la regarder droit dans les yeux, et poser la question fatidique :

« Est-ce que tu veux bien être ma cavalière pour le bal des Trois Sorciers ? »

Hermione en resta bouche-bée. Elle s'était attendue à tout, sauf à cette question.

« Je te demande pardon Malefoy ? »

« On joue à être des adolescents, non ? Alors autant commencer par là. On ira au bal ensemble, et, si on s'entend bien, je t'inviterai au manoir pendant les vacances d'été. Ma mère fait les meilleures gaufres au sucre du monde. »

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Sa pression avait disparu. Malefoy avait raison, ils n'étaient pas pressés.

« Va pour le bal, Malefoy. Par contre pour ces vacances, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir venir, je commence à réviser assez tôt pour mes B.U.S.E.S, je ne veux pas prendre de retard. », lui répondit-elle.

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit un petit peu.

« Ça donnera une superbe excuse à mes parents pour que tu viennes ! Tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu me fais réviser ! », s'exclama le blond, comme s'il comptait vraiment l'inviter chez lui.

« Tes parents ne croiront jamais cette excuse, comme si leur superbe fils avait seulement besoin de réviser ! Il a le talent des Malefoy qui coule dans les veines ! », rigola Hermione.

« Alors je dirai que je te ferai réviser. Tes notes sont tellement mauvaises, tu en aurais bien besoin ! », plaisanta-t-il.

Hermione rit à sa blague, et donna un coup de pied dans l'eau pour le mouiller. Drago poussa un cri pas très viril au contact de l'eau froide.

« Si tu refais ça Granger, ma vengeance sera terrible ! »

La Gryffondor lui tira la langue, et le remouilla de la même façon, reculant de quelques pas.

« Tu l'auras cherché ! », gronda le blond, sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

Il souleva une vague d'eau qui trempa la jeune fille de la tête aux pieds.

« Tu triches ! », hurla-t-elle alors que le Serpentard riait aux éclats. « Je n'ai même pas ma baguette sur moi ! »

« Une sorcière sans sa baguette ?! Mais dans quel monde vis-tu ?! Vigilance constante ! », répondit-il en lui renvoyant la même vague d'eau.

Cette fois-ci, ses cheveux dégoulinaient, et sa robe la collait tant elle était mouillée. Prise d'un profond désir de vengeance, elle s'élança sur Drago, l'attrapa par la taille et le fit tomber à la renverse dans l'eau, alors que celui-ci poussait un deuxième cri plus aigu que sa voix habituelle. Assise sur ses hanches, et très fière d'elle, elle le regarda de haut en souriant.

« Voilà, vengée ! », rigola-t-elle.

« Très mature Granger, vraiment, très spirituel. », râla le blond pour essayer de couvrir son amusement.

Hermione essuya ses yeux tant elle rigolait devant l'air boudeur du blond face à elle. Il s'était redressé sur un coude, et enleva une mèche de cheveux qui collait au visage de la brune. Ils se regardèrent d'un même regard complice et pétillant. Puis Hermione posa ses mains sur les épaules de Drago, et captura ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Elle n'avait plus peur. Lui non plus. Elle était éperdument amoureuse. Lui aussi.

* * *

Et...FIN.

J'aime les Happy End. Et je pense que question fin heureuse, celle-ci se positionne bien.

J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé. Il me reste encore un tout petit épilogue pour la semaine prochaine, mais ceci était vraiment mon grand final. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez sincèrement !

Je vous dis pour la dernière fois à la semaine prochaine, passez un bon réveillon du Nouvel An, ne buvez pas si vous devez reprendre la route après, et surtout, portez-vous bien !


	9. Epilogue

**Bonjour à toutes, à tous et à toustes !**

Voici mon épilogue. Je suis vraiment contente des retours que j'ai eu sur ma fic, alors à vous toutes/tous/toustes, un grand MERCI, pour m'avoir lue, mise en follow/fav, reviewée, etc ! C'était ma première fic à chapitre, et c'était super de pouvoir poster tous les mercredis, et de voir vos réactions pendant la semaine. J'ai vraiment très, très, très hâte de remettre ça !

Je réponds à ma **review anonyme** :

 _ **Guest** : Coucou **diale-la-serpentard** , tu m'as encore écrit en guest ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, je te reconnais désormais ! Merci beaucoup pour ta super review, et pour tous tes compliments qui me vont droit au coeur ! J'espère également te revoir parmi mes reviews lorsque je publierai à nouveau ! Et pouvoir me marrer à lire tes reviews folles ! À très bientôt, porte toi bien :) _

.

Bon épilogue !

* * *

.

 **Titre :** More Than You Know

 **Chapitre :** Epilogue

 **Pairing :** Draco/Hermione, mention de Harry/Ginny et de Blaise/Pansy

 **Rating :** j'ai mis M, car il y a vaguement un peu de lime, mais pas de lemon, désolée d'avance !

 **Disclaimer :** tout l'univers revient à J. K. Rowling, je ne fais que lui emprunter

 **Remerciements :** Mille mercis à **Mery-Alice Gilbert** pour sa relecture et ses conseils, et pour les histoires magnifiques qu'elle écrit. Je remercie également ma coupine SarAlien pour sa relecture !

.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

Après la scène dans l'eau, Drago et Hermione étaient retournés, bras dessus bras dessous, et trempés, à la fête. Ginny et Pansy les avaient harcelés de questions, alors, pour y couper, Drago avait embrassé une Hermione ravie et heureuse devant tout le monde.

Harry avait sermonné Drago en lui disant de prendre soin d'Hermione, car c'était la seule meilleure amie qu'il avait, et Drago avait juré de ne jamais lui faire de mal, non sans lancer à ce moment un regard noir en direction de Ron Weasley, qui le lui avait rendu en boudant.

Les semaines qui avaient suivi la fête, Drago avait passé beaucoup de temps chez Hermione. Il s'était inscrit au concours de Maître des Potions, sous les conseils de la jeune femme, et avait obtenu la note maximale. Ils s'étaient donc rendus ensemble dans le bureau de la directrice de Poudlard, et Minerva McGonagall les avaient engagés tous les deux pour la rentrée suivante, Drago en tant de professeur de potions, et Hermione comme professeur de sortilèges, laissant aux professeurs Flitwick et Slughorn une retraite bien méritée.

Deux ans plus tard, Hermione avait fini sa journée de cours plus tôt que son amant, et avait regagné leur demeure avant lui. Même s'ils avaient leurs bureaux respectifs à Poudlard la semaine, ils avaient loués un duplex à Pré-Au-Lard, leur permettant d'être proches de l'école en ayant un chez-eux malgré tout.

La désormais directrice de la maison Gryffondor était épuisée en rentrant chez elle. Elle avait pourtant encore énormément de parchemins à corriger pour ses élèves, et elle devait préparer les différents cours qu'elle donnerait la semaine suivante.

Drago ne rentrerait que plus tard, car il ne prenait pas le risque de sortir les différents flacons de potions de ses élèves de son laboratoire, et restait à Poudlard pour les noter. Il avait également été nommé au poste de directeur de la maison Serpentard.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, la nuit était déjà tombée. Alors qu'il refermait la porte de son appartement et posait son sac en enlevant sa veste, Drago entendit un cri venir de l'étage. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Attrapant sa baguette, il se précipita dans les escaliers, et accourut à la salle de bain, où Hermione était assise sur la baignoire, en sous-vêtements, les larmes aux yeux.

« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu as crié ? », lui demanda-t-il en se forçant à rester calme, sa baguette toujours à la main.

La brune leva vers lui ses yeux couleur noisette, et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Surpris, Drago rangea sa baguette et s'accroupit en face d'elle en lui caressant les cuisses.

« Hermione, calme-toi, tout va bien… Explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé… »

La jeune fille essuya ses larmes, et balbutia :

« Je croyais…enfin je pensais…j'en étais incapable…c'était pourtant sûr et…et en fait…je comprends pas…je sais pas si…tu vas me détester… »

De plus en plus surpris, Drago se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire et la prendre dans ses bras.

« Le jour où je te détesterai, Hermione, Harry arrêtera sa carrière d'Auror et deviendra danseur dans un cabaret. »

Cette phrase fit rire la demoiselle, qui sécha ses dernières larmes. Drago attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme pour desserrer son étreinte, et la regarder dans les yeux.

« Alors ? Pourquoi devrais-je te détester ? »

Comme toujours quand elle était stressée, Hermione se mordilla la lèvre, et tendit à Drago un bâton en plastique. Un « + » était affiché dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? », demanda Drago en devinant qu'il s'agissait d'un objet moldu.

« Tu dois comprendre que je suis enceinte… », dit d'une voix lente la Gryffondor, comme si elle avait peur que son mari ne lui en colle une.

Drago resta interdit un long moment. Le mot résonnait dans sa tête. Enceinte… Il revint alors dans sa tête une image qu'il avait eue lors de la fête chez les Potter. Pendant le match de Quidditch, il s'était arrêté de jouer, et avait regardé Hermione, alors qu'elle était en train de faire applaudir la petite Victoire, riant aux éclats.

Il l'avait trouvée magnifique, et s'était dit qu'elle ferait la meilleure mère de la planète. Deux ans plus tard, elle avait peur qu'il la déteste, parce qu'enfin, sa vision se rapprochait et allait bientôt se réaliser. Au bout de quelques secondes pour encaisser le choc, il se tourna doucement vers Hermione, qui, en croisant son regard, se confondit en excuses :

« Je suis vraiment désolée Drago, je ne pensais pas que je pouvais être enceinte, avant ça n'avait jamais marché, et on ne s'est pas protégé, je…si tu penses que c'est trop tôt, on peut encore interrompre la grossesse, je crois, et… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car Drago la prit dans ses bras, en posant une main sur sa joue.

« Et tu n'en feras rien. Tu ne feras disparaître mon fils nulle part. Hermione, tu es géniale, et je t'aime de plus en plus chaque jour. »

La sincérité des mots de Drago refit couler les larmes d'Hermione, mais de joie cette fois-ci, et non de peur. Elle se blottit dans ses bras tandis qu'il la cajolait en embrassant maintes et maintes fois son front et sa tête. Hermione finit par dire :

« Je suppose que tu voulais dire notre fille, avant… »

« Non non, j'ai bien dit mon fils. On l'appellera Scorpius, il sera blond comme son père, avec les beaux yeux de sa mère, il sera un fier Serpentard et un incroyable monsieur-je-sais-tout. »

« Ce sera une fille ! Rose aura mes boucles et tes yeux orageux, elle sera préfète à Gryffondor, et sera la meilleure attrapeuse de tous les temps, meilleure que toi et Harry réunis ! »

« Tu rêves, ma belle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux parier ? »

« Si j'ai raison, tu accorderas deux-cent points à Gryffondor ! »

« Pari tenu. Et quand Scorpius naîtra, tu donneras deux-cent points à Serpentard ! »

Neuf mois plus tard, Hermione était à Sainte-Mangouste, Drago à ses côtés. Il avait tenu à être présent lors de la naissance, au plus grand bonheur d'Hermione, qui redoutait de se retrouver seule.

Au bout de plusieurs douloureuses minutes, les cris du nouveau-né remplirent la pièce. Hermione ouvrit des yeux faibles en reprenant sa respiration, et croisa les yeux remplis de fierté, et, elle aurait pu le jurer, de larmes, de Drago, qui l'embrassa sur le front.

Le médicomage nettoya le bébé, puis le plaça dans les bras de sa mère pour que ses parents puissent le voir. En le donnant à Hermione, le mage lui dit :

« Il est en excellente santé. Votre fils est magnifique. »

Drago se pencha vers Hermione pour observer la petite tête blonde qui respirait fort, mais qui avait enfin fini de pleurer, et qui bougeait des pieds et des poings au hasard. Gonflé de fierté plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, il murmura en caressant le ventre du petit bonhomme :

« Bonjour Scorpius… Je suis ravi de te rencontrer… »

Il adressa un magnifique sourire à sa femme, qui leva les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir s'arrêter de sourire elle aussi.

« D'accord, d'accord… Deux cents points pour Serpentard. »

* * *

Cette fois, ça y est, je m'arrête ici.

J'espère que ce petit épilogue vous a plu, et qu'il clôture comme il se doit More Than You Know.

Je vous dis donc encore une fois merci pour tout, et à très bientôt j'espère, pour une nouvelle histoire !

Des bisous, passez une très belle année 2018, et surtout, portez-vous bien !


End file.
